Not Your Typical Love Story
by E.M. Pride
Summary: Rose put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her. Then, Rose kissed him. Scorpius just seemed to melt on her lips.
1. NYTLS Intro

Hello all!

So as I have said before, I'm rewriting this story. Nothing major but just adding things and tightening things up. I haven't added anything that changes the story completely, so if you have already read this, you don't need to read it again. (unless you want to!) The changes I have made is just to make it longer and flow better. Also, the changes have a little to do with Live Love Die. Instead of having 30 really short chapters, I have condensed everything down into 17 chapters. I will be posting all the new chapters right away. Contact me if you have any questions or comments.

I have also changed my penname. I made this account years ago when I was still in grade school. Looking forward, I had to look back and reevaluate this. So from now on, my new penname is E.M. Pride.

Enjoy!

E.M. Pride

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter.


	2. NYTLS Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rose Weasley was in a bad mood as soon as she stepped onto Platform 9 ¾. First off, earlier in the morning, her younger brother, Hugo, had woken her up at the crack of dawn to tell her that it was time to go to Hogwarts. As if she didn't know. After being woke up at such an ungodly time, she had stepped into the shower, only to be crushed by fake spiders that Hugo and her other cousin most have put in. Rose screamed at the top of her lungs, thus waking up the entire household. Her mother (Ron refuses to go into the bathroom after seeing the fake spiders) had waved her wand to clean the mess up, but it was too late. Rose was already in a terrible mood. Not even the knowledge of being Head Girl for her final year at Hogwarts was able to lift it up.

So, when her family had finally arrived at the platform, Rose wasn't feeling any better. And now, there was this dilemma. "Why the bloody hell does it have to be Scorpius Malfoy!" she yelled angrily at her cousin Albus.

"What?" he said, ignorant to what was going on around him. Rose turned to look at him as saw that he was engrossed at the remains of a chocolate frog that covered his fingers. Al didn't seem that interested, but Rose continued anyways.

"Look! He has the Head Boy badge on. Whose bloody idea was it to give him all the power?"

"What? Who has the Head Boy badge on?" Al said confused, finally looking up from his chocolaty fingers.

But Rose was in her own little world ranting and raging about the new Head Boy. "I mean, do you think it's wise to give him his own dormitory? Think of all the girls he's been with. They will all come swarming to his bedroom. I bet there will be a line or a waiting list of girls just waiting to get in. I mean…"

Al interrupted her. "Who are we talking about? It sounds like Scorpius Malfoy but..."

"The one and only," Rose replied to Al's unasked question.

"Aren't you Head Girl?" Al asked shaking his head as if confused. Rose didn't get what there was to be confused about.

She just glared at him. "Yes, I'm Head Girl you idiot. Have you been listening to me at all this summer? Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?" Rose asked him.

Albus just ignored her question. "You know," he said slowly, "with you and him sharing a dorm…" He stopped not wanting to go on.

"Oh dear God, Al," Rose said. "What kind of person do you think I am? I've been your cousin for your entire life and your best friend since we were in diapers. You should know me by now."

"Sorry," Al said sheepishly. "I just don't like the idea of you and him sharing a dorm. Think of all the things he could do to you."

"You think?" she asked him dully. Al's face screwed up in protest, his face turning red. Rose had to laugh at this. Her laughter filled the air and traveled down to where Scorpius, his father Draco, and his mother Astoria were standing. Scorpius looked up, and for a moment, and he and Rose locked eyes, but only for a second. Scorpius as if realizing who she was, turned away stiffly to talk to his father. Rose did the same. To Al, she said, "You think that you have a problem with this, wait until the rest of the family finds out." With that Rose walked onto the train.

**[-**-]**

Scorpius could hardly believe his eyes. "Bloody hell," he said in an undertone.

"What did you say, dear?" asked his mother.

"Nothing mum." He didn't know what was stranger. Him getting Head Boy or Weasley getting Head Girl. Come to think of it Weasley did act the part. She always turned in her homework and always got an Outstanding on it. Besides being a kind and caring person, Scorpius had never heard that girl swear once. So it was no surprise that she got Head Girl.

He, on the other hand, was about as strange as a Head Boy could get. His homework was never turned in on time and almost never completed. He swore so much last year that he didn't have enough time to fit in all of the detentions he got. Never mind that he had probably fucked with almost all of the female population fifth year and up, with an exceptional few. Though he had weeks to wrap it around his head, he still had no idea why he, out of all the other boys, was picked for head boy. Even Al Potter would have made a better Head Boy then him.

"Scorpius, honey, are you alright?" his mother asked him sweetly.

Scorpius snapped into reality at once. "Yes mum, I'm fine."

"Well good," his father said as he stood wearily from the bench they were at. "Did you happen to see who the Head Girl is? I wanted to talk to her parents."

"Yeah, I saw her," was all Scorpius would say.

"And who is it?" his father wanted to know.

Scorpius couldn't bear to say her name. Instead, he murmured, "Her," as he nodded his head towards where Weasley and her cousin stood. As soon as he looked at Weasley, though, his eyes became mesmerized. He noticed everything about her. How the sun made her hair shine like the stars. How her body fit in perfectly with her face. Then, he heard her laugh. Her laugh filled his soul with joy. He locked eyes with her, but realizing what he was doing turned away quickly.

"Rose Weasley?" his father asked him.

Scorpius could barely nod his head in reply. Why was he thinking about her in that way? He couldn't be attracted to her. It was just that he hadn't been with a girl for a while, that's all. After all, he was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley. Dismissing his thoughts he answered his father. "Yes, the Weasley."

"Well then, never mind about talking to her parents," His father said with an edge to his voice. "I know them well enough. But son," he said quietly, "do not mess around with her."

"You think that she could beat me in a fight?" Scorpius asked his father, not believing what his father was saying. He was, after all, one of the best if not the best dueler in all of Slytherin.

"You know what I mean." But as Scorpius's face still looked blank he added, "Don't get in bed with her."

Scorpius, realizing what his father was saying went red. How his father could even suggest that was beyond what Scorpius could imagine. "Don't worry father. I won't." He kissed his mother goodbye, who was crying to see her little boy being all grown up. Turning to his father, he shook his hand but didn't look him in the eye. Then, he pick up his baggage and boarded the train.


	3. NYTLS Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Hey, Rose and Al, come sit with us!" Rose turned to face the people shouting at her and her cousin. She saw Hugo, her little brother, and Lily Potter, Al's sister and her cousin. Along with them were Loran Scamander and Hank Longbottom, her friends outside the family, Louis Weasley, her Uncle Bill's youngest son, and Molly Weasley and Lucy Weasley, her Uncle Percy's children. They seemed to be in the middle of a game of exploding snaps. Rose didn't know why they were playing a game so early in the train ride, but to each their own.

Silently, still fuming about Malfoy, she and Al trudged into their compartment.

"Hey guys," Rose said sighing as she sat down on an empty seat. When traveling with so many people, it was hard to finds a place to sit that wasn't already taken. So, Rose ended up sitting on half of Lily's lap and against the wall. It was better than the train ride last year, though, when she had to sit on James and Fred's laps because of a stupid dare.

"What's the matter sister?" Hugo asked, changing his excited face to a worried one. Hugo and Lily were about to start their fifth year and were excited.

"Nothing," Rose sighed again leaning more into the wall than on Lily.

"Nothing?" said Al looking at Rose in disbelief. "Yeah, nothing, if you call Scorpius Malfoy be Head Boy, and Rose having to share a dorm with him the entire year nothing."

Here, cousins stared at her. Then they exploded.

"How did he get picked for Head Boy?" Loran said in disgust.

"He is such an arse," Hank commented.

"I hate him!" Molly shrilled.

"He's going to make a terrible Head Boy," Lucy said, agreeing with her sister.

"He's actually kind of cute," Lily said.

Everyone gasped and looked at Lily.

"Lily!" exclaimed Al, astounded by what his little sister had said. "What and why did you say?"

"All I said was that he was cute. I mean, come on." She turned to Molly, Lucy, and Rose. "Haven't you all at least thought he was attractive once?"

"No, of course not," Molly said as the train pulled out of the station. Al shook his head in disgust. Rose silently laughed at Lily's statement. She had a feeling that Lily had thought that Scorpius Malfoy was cute more than one time.

Lily's comment was forgotten for a moment as everyone looked out the window and said goodbye to their parents.

"Well," Rose said, "I had better get going."

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"What I mean is that I have to go. The Head Boy and Girl have to meet with the prefects. Which," she turned to face Lily, "you have to be at. Let's go." Rose flounced out of the compartment leaving Lily in her wake.

Lily, to everyone's surprise, was picked to be the new Gryffindor Prefect. She had always been one to "bend the rules slightly" as she puts it. Rose though that is was frightening to put Lily Potter in charge of first years, but others had begged to differ.

Hugo, on the other hand, had not been chosen for a Prefect, not that he was upset or anything. As he said, now he would have more time to pull pranks and get into mischief. Now that Fred and James were gone, Hugo felt that Hogwarts needed a new prank king.

As Lily turned to leave with Rose to go to the Prefects meeting, Al shouted out to her.

"Don't think I have forgotten what you said. We will talk about that later." Rose rolled her eyes, and continued on her way.

**[-**-]**

Scorpius knew that he had to go to the prefects meeting, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was find his best friend and fellow Slytherin, Lysander Scamander, and complain about how he had to share a dorm with that Weasley girl for the entire year. It wasn't that sharing a dorm with a girl was a bad thing, but with Rose Weasley? "You have got to be kidding me," Scorpius thought. He really did need to complain to someone. As he turned to start looking for Lysander, he bumped into someone.

Before he could even think of an insult to yell at the person for bumping into him, the said person were already talking a mile a minute.

"Scorpius, baby! I had such a long summer without you! I didn't write to you, course you told me not to, but I was dying inside! This has probably been the longest we haven't talked to each other in a year!" Lizzy Brown said at such an alarming pace that Scorpius didn't have time to process it before she started again.

"I'm so that you were made Head Boy! Now we won't have to worry about anyone walking in on us!" If anyone was a whore, it would be her and her friend Megan Billsword. Lizzy and he had been more or less together the year previous. While she liked to think of it as romantic, Scorpius just thought of it as friends with benefits, even though he and Lizzy weren't really friends.

Lizzie Brown was that child of Lavender Brown and some other bloke. Her parents had gotten a divorced when Lizzie was only a baby, so she grew up with her mother's maiden name. Lizzie was quite proud to be the daughter of a woman who had dated the famous Ron Weasley for almost an entire year. Sure, they had broken up, but her mum was still the first girl Ron had ever dated. It made Scorpius sick to think about Lizzie.

Though Scorpius didn't have any feelings for her and told her repeatedly that they weren't a couple, Lizzy couldn't seem to get it through her head. She thought that Scorpius really did love her, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. If she thought that they would continue this year, she was totally out of her tree.

"And then I said to her 'No you didn't. I know Scorpius Malfoy better than anyone.' Then she said…"

"Shut the fuck up, Lizzy!" Scorpius screamed at her. "There never was, is, or will be anything between us. Just leave and get out of my life!"

Lizzy just stared at him. Finally, after what seemed like a minute, Lizzy said, "I know what this is about. It's that Weasley girl, isn't it? I knew it! How else would you get to be Head Boy? You probably slept with her just for her to make you Head Boy. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I will make you and Rose regret the day you got together. Mark my words, I will!" With that, she stormed off to where she was sitting.

Scorpius just stood there shocked.

"Is this what people are going to think?" he asked himself quietly. "That Weasley and I got together in a room? That will ruin my reputation. No one wants to sleep with Rose Weasley."

Suddenly, the thoughts of Rose lying next to him in bed filled his mind. He stopped himself and said, "Weasley, not Rose." Then he looked at his watch. "Shit," he murmured as he took off down the train.

It was ten minutes past eleven. He was going to be late for the meeting and he knew that Rose would not appreciate that. Being the over prepared, little bitch that she was, she had probably already arrived and was setting up.


	4. NYTLS Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Now that we are all accounted for, let me tell you what the patrol schedule is like for at least the fall semester," Rose said. She was mad. Mad that Scorpius had been made Head Boy. Mad that he didn't show up for the meeting. Mad that she had to plan everything by herself. "So hear it is. Lily and Justin, you will be patrolling the first, second, and third floor on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Mary and …" Suddenly the door swung open. Rose irritably said, "This is a private meeting," without turning around.

"I know it is. That's why I came." Rose whipped around and saw Scorpius Malfoy standing there.

"Oh...a...hello. Um, we were just getting started," Rose said flustered. "I was just giving out their patrols, but if …"

"Carry on. Don't let me interrupt you," Scorpius said lazily as he sat down in an open seat.

Yes, well," Rose said turning to face the prefects. "This is the Head Boy this year. So, um, let's get back to business. Mary and Hank, you guys are on the first, second, and third floor on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday."

As Rose went through her list, she couldn't help but notice that Scorpius was watching her every move. The longer she talked for, the more intense he stared at her. After she was finished giving out patrols one prefect raised her hand.

"When are you and Scorpius patrolling?" Rose looked at Scorpius and turned quickly appearing to be quite interested in the window. "Well we are patrolling every night on the floors that you aren't on. Any other questions? No? Ok. Professor McGonagall just wanted me to remind you that even though you have permission to be out late at night you can't abuse it. What I'm saying is that you can't meet your boy or girl friend while you are patrolling. You have to stay focused."

"Does that apply to you and Scorpius, too?" someone asked.

I gingerly turned my head to look at that part of the room. There, I saw the most rude and vile person in the whole wide world sitting there. Megan Billsword. God and Merlin would only know how much I hated her.

"What do you mean?" Rose followed.

"I mean, are you and Scorpius allowed to make out with each other in the hallways?" she asked in her sweet and innocent tone. I almost snorted. Innocent my foot. That girl had a stickier background than a pot of glue.

Last year, the Head Boy and Girl found her and her boyfriend at the time riding each other in a broom closet. They stopped, looked at their intruders, and then continued. Talk about a regular whore. And that's not mentioning all the comments she yelled at me the years before. Mostly about how I couldn't get a stable boyfriend. Megan, on the other hand, was usually seen with a different boy each week. I guess that embarrassing me in the middle of our meeting was what she wanted to do right now.

"What?" Rose practically shouted. "Why would we be making out?"

"Oh, no reason," said Megan with wide eyes. "I just thought that you and Scorpius were a couple the way he was staring at you during the meeting.

"Oh, no," Rose said regaining her composure. She would not let Megan ruin her concentration. "We are not and will never be together. Now if that's all, this meeting is dismissed. Don't forget the nights you are patrolling!" Rose shouted at them as they streamed out of the doorway. Suddenly, it was just her and Scorpius left in the compartment.

"Well," he said, "I will be going now." He got up and started to move towards the doorway.

"Don't forget that we have to meet with Professor McGonagall before sorting," Rose reminded him.

"Yeah, whatever," Scorpius responded as he walked out the door.

**[-**-]**

He couldn't believe himself. Why did he stare at Rose for the entire meeting? But he couldn't help himself. She just looked all cute the way her hair cascaded down her back. And how her blouse was slightly see-through, so that he could see what was under it. Scorpius' mouth just watered by the thought of it.

But no way was he falling for a Weasley. He had almost died when that prefect asked if he and Rose were a couple. How she could even think of that. Scorpius just hoped that Lizzy didn't hear that.

He did know what she could do; after all, her mother was Lavender Brown for crying out loud, the lead gossip writer for The Daily Prophet. If Lavender heard a story like that, Scorpius didn't know what he would do. But for now, Scorpius just had to not think about it.

"Hey Scorpius. What are you doing here?"

Scorpius looked up and saw Lysander Scamander standing in the door. Scorpius looked up and saw Lysander Scamander standing in the door. Lysander, though his mother was a Ravensclaw, was in Slytherin with Scorpius. His twin, Lorcan, didn't follow his mother's lead either. He was in Gryffindor with the Potters and the Weasleys. Lysander, after being sorted into Slytherin, started to hang around Scorpius more and less with his family. Every time he had to go home, he complained the entire time, so he mostly hung out with Scorpius. The Malfoy Manor was like a second home to Lysander.

Lysander was the first friend that he had made. Throughout their years at Hogwarts, they had grown up together. Scorpius had grown to trust him with everything, but knowing how he would reacted if Scorpius told him about Rose, decided to keep quiet about what he thought.

"Oh, hey. I was just leaving to find you. I had a prefects meeting earlier," he said getting up.

"Prefects meeting?" Lysander said raising his eyes. "You're not a prefect. I know you were meeting a girl here. So, who was it? Is she blond? Is she cute? Is she going to be your new fuck buddy this year?"

"Mate, chill. I'm not a prefect. I'm Head Boy. I've only told you about 100 times this summer. Didn't you get my letters this summer? Scorpius said.

"I did, but I thought you were kidding. Who in their right mind would make you Head Boy?" Lysander asked, disbelieving.

"Professor McGonagall apparently. But do you know who the Head Girl is?" Scorpius asked Lysander, who just looked at him. "It's freaking Weasley!" he exclaimed causing Lysander to jump.

"As in Rose Weasley?" he asked surprised.

"No. Al Weasley. Of course it's Rose Weasley. I have to share a dorm with her for the entire year," Scorpius said sarcastically.

"If I was Head Boy with Weasley," Lysander told Scorpius, "I would be in her bed every night. But that's me. You can't do that, being a Malfoy and all. I bet your dad exploded when he found out."

"He was quite calm actually. All he said when he found out is that he didn't want to talk to her parents," Scorpius responded.

"That's all?" Lysander said wide eyed. "Then you can mess around with her if your dad didn't say that."

"He did say that I shouldn't mess around with her," Scorpius muttered.

"Oh." Lysander was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "That doesn't mean that I can't," with a sly smile. Scorpius glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up mate. Besides, your mum would freak out if she heard that you were doing anything like that around her best friend's daughter."

Suddenly the train came to a halt. "We must be here," Lysander commented.

"Let's go get ourselves a good carriage. I don't want to share with some annoying little second years like last time," Scorpius said. "Besides," he added, "I have to meet with Weasley and Professor McGonagall." Making a face, Scorpius and Lysander got off the train.


	5. NYTLS Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as Rose got off the train, she, Al, Lily, and Hank got into a carriage to travel to Hogwarts. Rose was not looking forward to her meeting with Scorpius and Professor McGonagall. She knew that it would be terrible. Not only would she have to actually talk to him, but Professor McGonagall would be there too. That meant that she couldn't fly off the handle and get mad at him. Also, she dreaded what rude, sick, perverted comments Scorpius would make as soon as they were left alone in their dorm.

"Hey Rose. Are you alright?" Al asked.

"I'm fine," Rose said at first. Then changing her mind she said, "Actually, no, I'm not fine. I'm worried about what Scorpius is going to do when we're left in our dorm alone."

"If he tries anything on you, you go straight to me," Al said.

"Me too," Louis responded.

"And me," Hank said, not wanting to be left out.

"I'll rearrange his face if he even looks at you in a funny way!" Al exclaimed.

Rose sighed with relief. "Thanks. I don't know why I was so worried in the first place. And Al," Rose said turning to him, "Hugo will want to beat him too, so let him know if you're going to."

"Alright, Rose. Besides, James and Uncle Ron would kill me if I didn't. I should also give him the big brother talk," Al commented.

Rose looked horrified. "It's not like I'm dating him," she cried.

"I know, but I still need to tell him what will happen if he does something to you," Al said.

"Well, enough talk about me. Al, how's the Quidditch team looking this year?" Al was captain for his second year, and wanted things to go as well as last year. After all, they did win the Quidditch Cup last year.

"Well, it's looking ok. But with you not playing this year…," he drifted off.

"Hey, come on. You know that I can't with Head Girl duties. Besides, I'm not the only one who's not playing this year. Hank isn't either," Rose said.

"What?" Al said alarmed.

"He didn't tell you? Hank, you said you would," Rose said to Hank.

"Well," Hank started looking uncomfortable, "I haven't gotten around to it yet, but thanks to you I don't have to."

"Mate, why didn't you tell me?" Al looked angry now.

"I would have, but I knew that you would get mad like you are now," Hank responded. Mad was and understatement. Since Al had some Weasley genes from his mother, his face was now beat red from anger. Al looked from Hank to Rose in disgust.

"I wouldn't be this mad if you had told me earlier. I could have spent my summer differently. Now I have to find a new Chaser, Beater, and Keeper."

Why do you need a new Chaser? Rose was the Keeper," Hank said.

"Maggie also isn't here this year. She graduated, remember?" Al said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," Hank said. All was quiet. Then he said, "Maybe Lily should play."

Al exploded. "No! Lily is not playing. Not after what happened."

Three years ago Lily was Chaser for the Gryffindor team. When they were playing Slytherin, one of the beaters hit a bludger at Lily. Lily, who hadn't been able to duck, ended up falling almost 50 feet. Even though Al wasn't captain then, he still felt responsible for what happened.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Al," Lily said to him. "If I want to try out, I will, and if I'm the best person for the team, then you better let me on the team."

Al sneered at her. "What are you going to do to me if I don't?"

"I won't do anything to you, but I will tell Dad," Lily said smiling.

Al's face whitened. "You wouldn't."

"You bet I would."

"Then I'll tell Dad about what you said about Scorpius."

"See if I care. After all, I am Daddy's little girl," Lily responded.

"Ok. Break it up mates. We are at school," Rose said.

Indeed, the school was right in front of them. Rose, gathering her bags, stood up and helped Lily get her bags. Together. they all got up and walked towards the front gate with Al and Lily still fuming at each other and Rose walking in between them.

**[-**-]**

Scorpius couldn't believe it. He had beat Rose to Professor McGonagall's office. It wasn't liked he tried to, thought. After they both got out of the carriages, Scorpius just walked to Professor McGonagall's office. Now he wished that he had waited. He didn't want to seem over prepared. It's not like suddenly becoming Head Boy made him on time or anything. Scorpius heard a noise down the corridor. When he looked, he saw Rose walking towards him with Professor McGonagall at her side.

"Good, you are here. Shall we all go into my office?" Professor McGonagall led them up to her office. "Please be seated," she said looking at them. Rose and Scorpius sat down timidly. Rose was the first one to speak.

"Before we start, I would just like to thank you for giving me this opportunity to serve my school and fellow classmates." Professor McGonagall gave one of her rare smiles to her.

Then, Scorpius muttered his thanks too, but his mind was a bit preoccupied. He should have said thank you first. After all, it was a big shocker that he got picked. Rose, not as much.

"Now, without farther ado, let's begin by talking about what I expect of both of you," Professor McGonagall started. Scorpius knew that he should be listening, but he wasn't. While Professor McGonagall droned on and on about what fair or not, Scorpius thought about Rose. He knew that they would be sharing a dormitory, but he didn't know what the policy was. He wondered if Professor McGonagall could spy on them or if what happened in the dorm, stayed in the dorm. For all he knew, Professor McGonagall could have already put a magical spying device in their rooms.

"So now you can leave and go back to the feast. Remember what I told you, thought," Professor McGonagall said, startling Scorpius. He had no idea what Professor McGonagall had been saying for the past ten minute. Rose stood up and walked out of the office without another word.

He got up and followed Rose out of the room. When they were alone in the corridor, Scorpius finally mustered up the courage to ask her something.

"Did Professor McGonagall say anything about the dorm? I was paying attention, but I kind of forgot."

"Kind of forgot? Right. I bet you weren't listening at all. But, for your information, she did. She said that even though she can't see what's going on, she has many ways of finding out. She also told us that we should stay true to the password," Rose said with a smirk.

"What is the password?"

Rose looked down. Her face was covered in the famous Weasley blush. "The password is abstinence." With that, she hurried back to the Great Hall where the feast was. Scorpius slowed down his brisk walk to a more leisurely stroll. Thought he wanted more then to go and eat, Scorpius wanted to give Rose's cousins a chance to talk to her about what they would do to him if he touched her. When he finally got down to the Great Hall, the feast was already in full swing. He sauntered in and quietly sat down next to Lysander, his fellow Slytherin.

"So, how did the meeting go?" Lysander asked, still eating.

"Fine," Scorpius replied. "I wasn't really paying attention, so I don't really know what I'm doing.

"That's ok, mate. So, where are the Head Boy and Girl dorm anyways?"

"I think it's by the kitchens. It's behind a picture of a knight."

"That's good to know," Lysander said with a sly grin.

"Cut it out, mate. Come on, we should go. Everyone is already leaving."

Indeed, everyone in the Great Hall seemed to have eaten their fill and were now heading to the doors to go back to their dormitories.

"See you tomorrow morning, mate," Lysander said as he followed the other Slytherins to their dorms.

Scorpius, too, got up and left the Great Hall. Walking in the direction of the kitchen, he couldn't help think about all the time he will be spending with Rose this year on patrol. By the end of the year, he would probably be sick of her. There was no way that he was falling for her. He decided that when he saw her, he should just act like his usual, seductive self. Rose would not suspect a thing.

By this time, he was at the dorm. He said the password and the picture swung open. Scorpius took a deep breath and walked in.


	6. NYTLS Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Rose walked into the dorm, she knew that Scorpius wasn't there. There was no sound of anything other than her own breath. But that soon would be taken away when Rose glanced around the common room. The main colors were black and gold. The common room looked exactly like her old one, except for the colors. She could see two staircases, one at the left and one at the right. Rose knew that her room was up the left because her picture was at there with the words 'Head Girl' under it. It took all her might not to run up the stairs and explore her room right now.

But she had to wait. She needed to talk to Scorpius. She needed to tell him what she expected him to do and what not to do. Also, she wanted to make sure that they were on the same page for their duties. But, now that she saw her dorm, she decided that talking to him could wait. Rose walked to the stairs to go up and explore.

Just as she started to step on the first step, the dorms door opened. In it, Scorpius walked in, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Hey Rose," he said, raising his eyebrows in a seductive way.

Rose came to a halt. "I don't like this arrangement any more than you do. We are going to have to learn to live with each other. I have a few ground rules for you."

"Rose, stop," Scorpius said annoyed. "I'm not going to sleep with you. What's there to worry about?"

Rose looked relived. "Oh," she said. Then, as if realizing what she said, she said, "Oh," in a disappointed way.

"What?" Scorpius said, caching her tone. "Do you want me to sleep with you? Because if you do want me to, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Oh no," Rose said quickly. "It's just that Al made me memorize this whole speech that I was supposed to say to you, but you beat me to it."

"Well, just remember my offer. Is there anything else that you have to say to me that your cousins wanted me to know?"

Rose paused for a moment, trying to remember what else she had to say. Then she said, "Just that if you tried anything on me, they are not afraid to kill you."

"It's not like I'm going to, so you're good. Anything else?"

"Um... don't forget that we have patrols every night this week. Tomorrow, it's on the sixth, seventh, and eight floors."

"Why did you schedule us for every night this week? I thought that you were the smart one," Scorpius said, complaining as he sat down on the loveseat.

Rose sat down next to him. "Well, you could have made up your own schedule too, you know. Besides, I want to get all of my patrol hours done near the beginning of the year. That way, when N.E.W.T.s come up, we have time to study. They are really hard, you know."

"It's the beginning of our final year at Hogwarts. Don't be stressing out for our exams yet. Do something crazy that you have never done before and just relax," Scorpius said laying down, as if to show her what she should be doing.

Rose stared at him. "How can I relax? The most important exams of our lives are right around the corner. Don't tell me to relax."

"Well," Scorpius said, turning to face her. "What do you usually do to relax?"

"I, um, never relax," Rose murmured.

"Never?" Scorpius asked.

Rose nodded with embarrassment. "I've never had a need to. When you are like me, nothing can't stop you from going all out on everything. Why do you think I had an O in almost every subject, and why you have a T in every subject?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Scorpius said, ignoring her last comment about his grades. "Turn and face the wall."

"No way. How will I know what you will do?"

"I'm just going to massage you."

Rose looked doubtful, but did what Scorpius asked her to. When he first started to massage her back, she tensed up. As time passes, thought, she started to get more and more relaxed.

"See, you do know how to relax," Scorpius murmured softly sometime later, stopping the massage.

"Hmmmmmm," was all Rose said. Then, she turned to face Scorpius. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," was Scorpius' response. They sat they sat there, just staring at each other, for what seemed like hours in Rose's head. Finally, Scorpius got up.

"We better get to bed," he whispered. He started to walk away when Rose put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her.

Then, Rose kissed him.

Scorpius just seemed to melt on her lips. Then, as if she realized what she did, Rose turned around and blushed. Running for the stairs, she turned around and saw Scorpius standing there, shocked.

**[-**-]**

When Rose awoke the next morning, she felt fine. Then, a sickening feeling fell over her. She remembered everything that she did last night. How she kissed Scorpius and he didn't really kiss her back because all he did was stand there. After running away, she went up to her room and cried. Rose felt slightly ashamed of herself. She should have never let Scorpius get to her.

First of all, she couldn't believe that she would ever dream of kissing a Malfoy. Since she was a Weasley, those things never happened. Rose didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was because she hadn't kissed anyone in so long. After all, her last boyfriend was in fourth year. And that didn't really count because he moved away the next week. Besides, she didn't even like Scorpius.

Second, she knew that Scorpius didn't even like her. Over the years, all he had done was torment her and her family. He had never liked them or even had ever shown any remorse for what he had done. Once, in the corridor, Scorpius had started a fight that landed her brother, James, and two other bystanders in the hospital wing. All Scorpius did was laugh.

She was worried about what Scorpius was going to say to her when she came down to the common room this morning. Deciding that it wouldn't help her case to wait, Rose quickly got dressed and went downstairs. When she got to their common room, though, it was empty. She realized that Scorpius must have not wanted to talk to her at all. He must have gotten up early and left just to avoid her. He must have felt just as embarrassed as she was.

While Rose was mad at him, she could see his reasoning. She would not what to talk to a girl that through herself at you last night when you didn't return the feeling. By him not being there, it was just a nicer way to say that he wasn't interested.

Rose, not knowing what else she should do, decided that she would ask her cousins and friends what she should do. Rose felt like she was in a daze as she walked down to the Great Hall. When she sat down at the table that her cousins and friends were sitting at, she was immediately bombarded with questions about the night.

"Did Scorpius do anything to do?"

"If he touched you, I will kill him."

"What did he do to you, Rose?"

The questions went on for a while until her cousins realized that she wasn't answering any of them. Lily shushed everyone and held out her hand to her older cousin.

"What happened last night?" She asked in a low, quiet voice, so low that Rose could just barely hear her.

Rose looked at the caring face of Lily and all of her cousins and friends. She knew that she couldn't tell them. They would make a big deal out of it, and Scorpius would probably after all her cousins were done hexing him. She couldn't put him through that kind of pain.

"Nothing is wrong, Lily. Why do you ask?" Rose asked, trying to look happy.

"What happened last night," Lily repeated, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Something happened?" Al shouted as he heard and processed those words. "Why, when I get my hands on that little Malfoy..." Al jumped out of his seat, scanning the Great Hall for Scorpius.

"Al, sit down," Rose hissed. "As I repeat, nothing happened. If you don't mind, I would like to go to my classes.

Al sat down, but he still looked pissed. "I still want to know exactly what happened as soon as you walked in those doors to your dormitory."

Rose sighed. She knew that Al wouldn't stop pestering her until she told him. So, Rose started telling him and her other cousins what happened. Starting at when she walked in, Rose went through most of their conversation. She did, however, leave out all the comments that Scorpius made so that Al wouldn't kill him. She stopped after she had told Scorpius the schedule for the next week for patrols. After telling Al that they went to bed after that, Al started to relax, but not that much.

"Knowing him, he will want to catch you off guard, but you can let him."

"I know, Al," Rose said. "I am older than you."

"Only by a month," Al complained.

"That's still a month. Now, I need to get to Charms class. Goodbye." With that, Rose sped off to her Charms classroom.


	7. NYTLS Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Scorpius was in shock. He had a good reason, too. It was all Rose Weasleys fault. She had kissed him and all he did was stand there. Not that he didn't like it; she had just caught him off guard.

When he awoke the next morning, he couldn't face her, so he went down to breakfast early.

"Hey, mate. Come and sit by me." Lysander shouted across the Grate Hall when Scorpius entered. Scorpius sighed and went to sit by him. It's not like he had anyone else to sit by but Lizzy Brown.

"So listen, mate. When I got into the common room last night, I saw this really amazing..." Lysander started saying.

Scorpius really didn't care about what happened in the common room, but he was perfectly happy to let him do the talking. After all, he didn't want to tell him what happened in his common room last night.

Also, Scorpius didn't really have to pay attention to what Lysander was saying because it was always the same. While Lysander went on and on about this one girl he met in the common room last night, Scorpius was thinking about Rose.

What she did last night was not in her usual nature. She was usually uptight and always sticking to the rules, but last night, she wasn't. He had told her to relax, but she looked totally out of it. She almost looked drunk, if Scorpius didn't know any better. She probably didn't even remember what happened.

Knowing Rose, if she did remember, she wasn't one to bring it up. Scorpius knew that he had no chance with her, but he was still picturing the moment when his and Rose's lips met.

"Scorpius, mate. What is up with you today?" Lysander asked, jerking Scorpius into reality. "You seem totally out of it today. Did something happen last night with Rose?"

"Nothing happened." Scorpius said as normally as possible with his heart racing.

His best friend narrowed his eyes. "I believe you, but if something did happen, you would tell me, right mate?" Lysander asked.

Scorpius looked at Lysander. He couldn't betray Rose like that, even if she didn't remember what happened. "Sure thing, mate. We tell each other everything." Scorpius lied. "I have to go to Potions now. Wish me luck." Scorpius left Lysander sitting alone at the breakfast table and hurried down to Potions.

Scorpius couldn't believe how much homework that he had gotten and this was only his first day back. He figured that since it wasn't due until next week, he could do it all on the weekends. Then he remembered that he had patrols every night this week.

"Kill me now," he grumbled as he walked into his dorm.

"Are you sure that you want to die? I bet that there have been a lot of things that you haven't done yet," said a voice coming from the fireplace. Scorpius quickly turned his head towards it and saw Rose, surrounded by books, sitting in a chair.

"Hey yourself," Scorpius said with a smirk. God, she looked so pretty. Not wanting her to distract him, he, too, set his books down and started his Potions assignment.

After what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, Rose started to talk.

"Um..." she said awkwardly, "so...um...about last night..." she trailed off, looking embarrass, but Scorpius knew what she was going to say anyways.

"It's fine. I know that you were really tired. I'm not going to judge you or anything. I know that you didn't mean it," Scorpius said, trying to convince himself that what he said was true. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rose biting her lip.

"Um...yes. That's all," she said back to Rose. "I...um...have to go now. See you later on patrols." Rose left without saying another word.

Thought Scorpius didn't want her to go, he let her go up to her bedroom. He was right to think that he and Rose was never meant to be. No one in their right mind would ever want to be in a serious relationship with him. He was, after all, the biggest player at Hogwarts and all of the girls knew it. Suddenly, his heartache seemed too much for him to bear.

In a dazed state, Scorpius hurried out of his dorm and down to where the Gryffindor dorms were. Just to his luck, the girl he was looking for was just coming out of the common room and into the hallway.

"Hey Lizzy. Want to come have a little fun with me?" he asked in his usable drawl.

If Lizzy Brown was surprised, she didn't show it. With Scorpius in her arm, she led him into an empty room.

**[-**-]**

Scorpius was late.

Again.

Rose was fed up. "We both have patrol. Doesn't he know that? I'm not doing this by myself," Rose shouted into the empty corridor. She continued to march up and down the corridor on the seventh floor.

At 11:00, Rose knew that Scorpius wasn't coming. After all, their shift started at 10:00. Suddenly, Rose heard a noise coming from the far end of the corridor. Rose, not knowing what it was or if she should be scared, slowly started to walk over to the noise.

Though it seemed to be coming from far away, Rose could tell that it was coming closer to where she was. As she turned the corner, she crashed into something and fell on the floor. That thing must have been running in her direction because she soon felt their weight onto of her.

"Get off of me," Rose said, realizing that it was a person on top of her. "I will report you. I am, after all, Head Girl."

The person shifted their weight and leaned down to whispered something in her ear. "Yes, but I'm Head Boy."

Rose gasped. Trying to sit up, she asked, "Scorpius?"

In the faint light that the candles were giving off, Rose could see that the person nodded their head. Now, focusing more, Rose could make out the faint outline of Scorpius' body. She was just able to make out his shaggy hair and tall, muscular body structure.

"Well, if you weren't Head Boy, I would give you detention for being late and crashing into me. I'm not, though, because then, I wouldn't have anyone to help patrol the corridors with me."

"It's not like I meant to be late or crash into you," Scorpius said, turning in to face her.

Out of the corner of Rose's eye, she thought that there was a white flash. Thinking that she was seeing things, she didn't mention it to Scorpius. Knowing him, he would have made a big deal out of it and then would to tell the whole school that she was seeing things.

"Can you please get off of me?" Rose asked, trying to be nice. When Scorpius didn't respond, she asked again, but this time, not so nicely. "Will you please get off of me?" Then, Scorpius silently stood up and gave Rose his hand. Gripping it firmly, Rose took it and hauled herself up. When she was standing again, she asked him, "Why were you so late in the first place?"

"I...um...got busy doing something else with someone," Scorpius said awkwardly. Rose had a feeling that he was with another girl and her suspicions were confirmed when they stepped into the light. Sure enough, Rose saw red lip stick on his collar and his rumpled hair. His shirt was half tucked in his pants and the buttons were mixed up. As if someone was getting dressed in the dark of a broom closet. With a girl.

She knew that he didn't like her, but it still felt like he was cheating on her. "No, he's not cheating on you," Rose said mentally to herself, not wanting Scorpius to hear her. "He was never going to date you. Last night was a mistake. You do not and will never like Scorpius Malfoy. Last night was nothing. After all, he said that he wasn't interested."

"Are you doing alright, Rose?" Scorpius asked, looking concerned.

Rose realized that she had gone off in her own little world thinking about him like she always did. "I'm fine," she said, answering his question. As if trying to change the subject, she said, "We should really go to the eight floor. I haven't checked there in a while.

**[-**-]**

Al Potter was looking at his dad's map of Hogwarts in his bedroom. All he was really looking for was if there was a clear escape to the kitchens. Before he could check, something else caught his eye. He saw Rose and Scorpius on the seventh floor.

"Dam it," he muttered when he saw it. He knew exactly where they going. The Room of Requirement. Why they needed to go there, Al wasn't sure. They did have their own dorm that was privet enough. Al slid off his bed and got on his dressing robe.

Rose probably wasn't thinking straight. Scorpius might be forcing her to go with him. Looking at the map again, he saw them getting closer and closer to where the room would appear. Hurrying to his door, he began to run towards the room.

**[-**-]**

After they finished paroling the eight floor, they returned to the seventh. Scorpius was tired and wanted to go back to his dorm to get some rest. It was, after all, one in the morning. "Rose," he started, "how long do we have to stay out here for?"

Rose looked at him with surprise. Then, she said, "Didn't you read the read that told us what we are doing?"

Scorpius tried not to look alarmed. "Of course I did. I just...um...forgot the minor details."

He could see Rose rolling her eyes. "Sure you read them. Anyways, we have to patrol until fifteen minutes after one. That's when the teachers that are scheduled will come."

"Teachers have to patrol?" Scorpius asked in surprise. That was news to him.

"Yes," Rose answered, obviously annoyed.

"How much longer do we have to go?"

Rose checked her watch. "About fifteen minutes."

After that, silence fell over the both of them. They continued to walk to the end of the corridor. There, Scorpius suddenly got up the courage to ask Rose something.

"Do you know about the secret room on this floor," he asked. He saw Rose's head pick up.

"Of course I do. The best Hogwarts pranksters were my uncles. The Room of Requirement is on the floor." She fell silent for a second, and then asked, "So?"

"Well, do you want to check it out? It's really cool, not that I have seen it," Scorpius said, trying to hide the fact the he was there every night last year.

Rose was quiet for a second. Then, she asked, "What would we do in it?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want, I guess."

Rose looked at Scorpius and said, "No funny business."

"I promise. Let's go," Scorpius said, pleased that he got her to come.

Scorpius took Rose's hand and started to lead her way. Then, he thought that he saw a white flash, but it was gone in a second. Thinking that he was imaging it, Scorpius let it be.

Coming up to the room, he thought really hard on what he wanted it to be. Opening his eyes, he saw that the room had appeared in front of his. Opening the door, he let Rose go inside and then followed her in, not knowing that Al was just sprinting into the corridor.


	8. NYTLS Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rose wished with all her might that a giant bed would not appear in the middle of the room. Not that she would have minded, but Scorpius might have freaked out if he saw that. When she walked in, she was relieved. The room had turned itself into a library.

In the library, Rose could see that, in stock, there were all the books in the Hogwarts library plus more. Spying a strange looking book, Rose quickly walked over to the bookcase. Taking the book off the shelf, she saw that the title was For Wizards That Can't Get Enough. Laughing, Rose opened the book and saw a picture of a man who was performing magic without his wand. He looked ridiculous. Rose thought that the author was mental. After all, every person knew that you had to have a wand to preform magic. Well, at least every sane person. Rose put the book back on the self and saw the Scorpius had come into the room too.

She grinned. Scorpius, having seen her smile, smiled too. Her smile faltered than. She had no idea why the room looked like this. It's not like he had ever been in the library. So because she didn't know why Scorpius had pictured the room like this, she was determined to find out. Trying to catch his attention, Rose walked up to him. Then, before she could speak, began to talk.

"I thought that you would like it. I have noticed that most of the time you spend in the library. Who would I be to spoil your night? You obviously like the library more than doing patrols with me," he said moving more into the room.

"Like it?" Rose gasped. "I love it. All of these books are like heaven to me." With that, Rose through her arms around Scorpius, engulfing him in a big hug. "Thought, you are right that I like the library more. It much easier to do homework in than to do it in patrols," Rose whispered in his ear. Scorpius, even though Rose could tell that he was surprised, pulled her closer and hugged her tighter.

Rose was shocked at Scorpius' behavior. She thought that he didn't like her. "He doesn't," Rose thought to herself. "Just because he gave me a hug doesn't mean that he likes me." The hug stopped as quickly as it started, as if they had both come to their senses.

Rose, feeling embarrassed, went to go look at other books. Scorpius sat down in one of the many chairs. As he put his jacket on the chair, he closed his eyes. Knowing that Scorpius would soon fall asleep, Rose took her time picking out a book, not wanting to engage in any other conversations. Soon, Rose could tell that Scorpius was sleeping by the amount of noise he was making. Rose, after finally making her decision on her book, sat down in a chair next to him and started reading. Soon, though, she drifted off to sleep as well.

**[-**-]**

Rose awoke with a start. She looked at her watch and saw that it said a quarter to seven. Gasping, Rose got up immediately and patted down her clothing, trying to make it look like she hadn't slept in it. Once she was done, she walked over to the still-sleeping Scorpius. To wake him up seemed easier said than done. After poking and prodding, Rose had no choice but to douse him with water. Pulling out her wand, Rose pointed it at Scorpius. Then, a stream of water shot out of her wand and drenched Scorpius. Scorpius awoke with a start and jerked his head up.

Realizing that he was covered in water, he began to shake out of his clothes. He spent a while trying to get the water out, but finally, he gave up. Looking up for the first time, he looked at Rose who still had her wand out. "What did you do that for?" he exclaimed.

Rose, ignoring him, said another spell and, in an instant, Scorpius was dry. Scorpius, once he realized that he was dry, stopped shaking out his clothes. Putting away her wand, Rose said, "It is almost seven o'clock. We were supposed to be back at our dorm hours ago. We must have both fell asleep. We have to go back to our dorm now."

"Shit," Scorpius murmured under his breath, seeming to remember what happened last night. Without another word, Scorpius picked up his jacket on the chair and hurried to the door. When he opened it, Scorpius stepped out and then offered Rose his hand. Rose took it but didn't step out. "What?" Scorpius said, getting annoyed. "I thought you said that we have to hurry."

Rose raced to say what she needed to say. "You can't tell a soul about this, alive or dead. As far as it concerns anyone else, all we did was patrol and then went back to the dorm. If you even breath a word about this to anyone, I swear that my entire family will hear about it and that they won't be very pleased. So don't tell anyone anything."

"I won't tell anyone as long as you don't tell anyone."

"Why would I tell anyone?"

"I don't know, but you might tell your friends to brag. Not that we did anything, but you could make it seem like that."

Rose was stunned. Why, in her right mind, would she ever tell anyone about last night? That would be suicide in her circle of friends. If she told anyone that they had even talked about the Room of Requirement, they would assume that the worst had gone on and that she was pregnant with Scorpius' child. The thought that she would tell anyone about that was laughable. "Why would I tell anyone? I'm the one that has something to lose."

"And I don't," Scorpius said sounding offended.

"It's just that you have been with a lot of girls. And with your group of friends, it might suggest something. But let me make this clear, nothing happened and nothing will happen. Understand?"

Scorpius nodded and without saying another word pulled her out into the corridor. Together, they raced off to their dorm to get changed and prepared for the day. Just before they left, though, Rose could have sworn that she saw a flash of white light.

**[-**-]**

Al couldn't believe it. His favorite cousin had spent almost her entire night in the Room of Requirement with a Malfoy. That was just unheard of. A Weasley would never get together with a Malfoy. Never mind that a Malfoy wouldn't let them. But now, this had happened and Al didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do or if he should tell anyone. Of course he had to tell someone, for Rose's own good. Al didn't want her getting hurt by a Malfoy, so he had to tell someone.

Also, he needed advice to go by because Al didn't know how to handle this. By telling Uncle Ron, the house would be destroyed within a matter of minutes. Uncle Ron had that famous Weasley temper, just like Rose. If he told his dad or mum, the entire wizarding world would know by the end of that very same day. His mum and dad gossiped too much at work and parties. No, Al couldn't tell any of his aunts or uncles. They were all too connected. Al didn't know who to turn to.

Then, a person came to his mind.

Teddy.

Teddy's parents were old family friend who had died in the Second Battle of Hogwarts. Teddy was their child and, even though he wasn't their cousin, he was treated like one because his dad was Teddy's Godfather. He was cool, but he was also a lot older than everyone else. This was because his parents were married and had kids before his aunt Ginny was even out of Hogwarts. Even with the age difference, Teddy would still hang out with them. Teddy was the perfect person to talk to. He wouldn't judge him and he would give good, honest advice. Also, this wouldn't be the first time he had sought Teddy for advice.

Al raced to his room, not bothering to talk to anyone else. Not wanting breakfast, Al sped past the stragglers in the Common Room. Climbing up the stairs to his room he saw his roommates walking towards him. Al didn't want to get caught up in a conversation, so he ducked into the tapestry. Once they past him, he got out of his hiding space and ran up to his dorm. Up in his room, he was alone and it was quiet because everyone else either had lessons or was in the Great Hall.

Al had to rummage around his desk to find a spare piece of parchment and a quill. His desk was not the neatest, so Al couldn't find what he wanted. After looking in almost all his drawers, he finally found parchment. Not wanting to waste time looking for a quill, he went over to his roommate's desk and took a new quill from him. Sitting down at his desk, he dipped his quill in ink. Then, he started to write.

_Dear Teddy,_

_How are you and Victorie doing? I hope that you are well. I know that you were thinking about getting your own place and I hope that you did. Then, whenever my parents kick me out of the house when I'm too noisy, I can come and stay with you. _

_But now, I will tell you the real reason that I write this letter. I need some advice, but you can't tell anyone. Not my dad or mum or even Victorie. Can I keep you to your word? I think that I can, so I will tell you._

_I think that Rose is dating a Malfoy. His name is Scorpius Malfoy and he is bad news. He is Head Boy and Rose in Head Girl. As you know, they have to share a dormitory. After the first night, I asked Rose about what happened. She said that nothing happened and then proceeded to tell us about her evening. Thought there was nothing bad about Malfoy's behavior, I think that she was hiding something. _

_Also, last night, I saw Scorpius leading Rose into the Room of Requirement. I waited all night, and they didn't come out until almost seven in the morning. I hate to think the worst, but I am afraid that something happened._

_This is why I turn to you. I have no idea what to do. Should I confront them of just gather more proof? Since you are older and have more experience, I have to ask you that. Remember not to tell anyone. Please reply as soon as possible. _

_Your impatient friend,_

_Al _

Al, upon finishing his letter, put his quill down and ran to the Owlery. Grabbing his owl, Hedwig III, he pushed the letter into the owls' beak and sent it off. Then, realizing that he hadn't eaten breakfast, hurried to the Great Hall while he hoped that he would receive an answer by the afternoon.


	9. NYTLS Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Then next morning, Al jumped out of bed as soon as his alarm sounded. Quickly, he ran into the bathroom to take a shower before any of his other roommates got there. After his shower, he grabbed what he hoped was a clean pair of clothes and threw it on. Al brushed his teeth and tried to comb his messy jet black hair. Failing at his hair, Al looked at his clock and decided that he could go down to the Great Hall.

Racing down the seven flights, Al arrived in the Great Hall, hoping that there would be a letter waiting for him. At his usual spot, he saw Jet, Teddy's owl, waiting for him. Racing to him, Al took the letter from him and sent Jet off. Sitting down, Al opened the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Al,_

_Hello. Victorie and I are doing very well. In fact, Victorie is expecting a baby. I'm going to be a father, if you can believe that. It's due in May so you won't be able to be there when it happens because of your N.E.W.T.S. Sorry. Victorie wants a boy, so she has gone all out and bought a bunch of blue things. We will not find out until December but she wants it to be a boy so badly, so I hope we won't be disappointed. (I personally don't care, but if I told Victorie that, she would blow up at me. Nasty veela blood. But she sure does look pretty.) _

_Now, about advice on the Rose and Scorpius problem. First off, you had no right to go off and spy on them. If they are in a relationship, it is none of your business. However, I can see why you might be worried. My advice is to talk to Rose nicely. __Do not__ accuse her of anything yet because you don't know the details. If Scorpius is forcing her to do anything, she will either tell you right up or get defensive. If she does get defensive, then you should follow them to make sure that nothing bad is happening. _

_Remember what I said and precede with caution. That Scorpius Malfoy is all trouble, I heard. But if you are nice to Rose, she may tell you what is going on. _

_Your Handsome Friend,_

_Teddy (and Victorie)_

Al, after reading it, jumped out of his seat at his table. He needed to find Rose and talk to her alone. He needed to act on Teddy's advice.

**[-**-]**

Rose was walking to Herbology when Al caught up with her.

"Hey Rose. Can we talk?" Al asked.

"Al," Rose said frowning. "We both have class."

"I don't," Al said. Rose frowned again in a disapproving look. "Well, I don't. I have a free period."

"I don't, so I need to get to class. Could you kindly get out of the way?"

"It will only take a second." Without another word, Al led Rose into a deserted corridor. Many things were going through Rose's head now. Why did Al need to talk to her? Was something wrong with her mum or dad? Did Al do something bad and needed Rose's help? (But if that was the case, Rose wasn't helping him one bit. After what happened last year with the brown and red slime, she was never going to try and help Al again.) So many problems were flying through her head, she almost didn't hear Al ask her a question.

"Are you and Malfoy dating?"

Off in her own world of worry, she almost didn't hear him.

Almost.

Rose faltered at this question. She couldn't believe her ears. Her and Scorpius a couple? For a second, she wondered if they were, but she quickly dismissed that thought. Sure, they had kissed, but they were both totally out of it.

"Scorpius and I? No, Al. Why the hell did you even think that? Didn't I just tell you not to long ago that he hated me?"

Al still didn't look convinced. "Teddy said that you would get defensive if you guys were a couple. I guess that your reaction just proved that."

"Oh, so you were talking to Teddy about me, were you?"

"So?"

"So...it's none of your business. You shouldn't worry about me. Scorpius and I are definitely not a couple. Don't worry about this while you should be thinking about the Quidditch team this year. You haven't even held tryouts yet. Shouldn't you be concentrating on finding a good team this year instead of spying on me?"

When Rose said that word Quidditch, Al's eyes got wide. "I totally forgot about Quidditch. I need to go book the field for tryouts." Al raced out of the corridor without as much of a backwards glance. Rose was left standing alone in the now empty corridor.

Picking up her book bag, Rose trudged towards her Herbology class. She turned around, and for a second, thought that she saw a white flash. However, nothing was there. She was, after all, alone in a corridor. So, Rose turned around and kept walking.

"Rose, are you feeling good?" Scorpius asked a couple of days later. "You look like hell." They had just started patrols for that evening when that slipped out. Scorpius didn't mean to ask her that. He just wasn't thinking today. Instead of Rose getting mad like she usually would, she just gave Scorpius a little tilt of her head. Then, she just kept walking down the corridor. Scorpius, feeling bad, raced after her.

Upon catching up with her, he asked another question. "So, how is the Gryffindor Quidditch team looking this year?" With that question, Scorpius didn't get an answer right away. He didn't even see that Rose even knew that he had asked a question.

He knew that Al had held tryouts earlier that day for the three open spots on his team. Knowing Rose, Scorpius thought that she would open up to that subject, but, to his disappointment, she didn't. If anything, she looked as if she got cooler. Her body stiffened, but she just kept walking. Scorpius stopped trying to make a conversation after that. Rose didn't either. Together, they walked in silence.

**[-**-]**

Weeks past and Rose's and Scorpius' relationship wasn't getting any better. Per say, Scorpius was the same. It was Rose that had changed. She was, you can say, different. Though she never went out of her way to make anyone feel bad, Rose never said anything nice to anyone anymore. On patrols, they would never talk unless it was to ask a patrol question. After that, they went back to being their regular, stony selves.

Rose had become a shell of her former self. She wasn't much different with her friends and family, but when she was with Scorpius, she wouldn't say a word. It was like she was shy and scared. That behavior wasn't like her.

Finally, Scorpius couldn't take it anymore. "Did I do something wrong? 'Cause I sure as hell don't know what I did to make you so cold around me. Was it something I said?" he asked when they were patrolling to seventh floor. Rose just shook her head no. Scorpius, getting fed up at those responses, started to say something, but Rose stopped his by putting her hand on his mouth. Scorpius just shook her off. "Please talk to me, Rose," he pleaded just as another white flash went off. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his senses.

Rose then glanced down the corridor, but no one was there. She pulled down his head and leaned in. By his ear, she whispered, "The Room of Requirement." Without another word, she left him standing there. Scorpius quickened his steps to follow her. He followed her until they reached the wall where the door would be. Rose walked back and forth, then walked in the door. Scorpius did the same, but not before a white flash went down the corridor.

**[-**-]**

Rose wanted to talk to Scorpius so badly. She wanted to tell him everything that was going on in her life. She wanted to confess all her faults to him. For some reason, Scorpius felt right. It didn't make much sense, but she didn't care. Scorpius was her safe home, even if he was a Malfoy. But, she couldn't tell him anything. Not when Al thought that they were together. They were definitely not, but she didn't want Al to spread rumors. That would ruin her reputation.

Whenever Scorpius would try to talk to her, Rose would just nod and walk away. If she had opened her mouth, she was sure she would have started crying. Rose couldn't take it anymore. It had been weeks since she had talked to anyone that wouldn't judge her. Rose knew that Al could have people watching them, so they had to go somewhere privet.

In the Room of Requirement, once they were both in the room, Rose turned around, shut the door and hugged Scorpius. She could feel that Scorpius wasn't prepared for this, so he just stood there like a lump on a wall. She tried to pull herself together. "Sorry," she breathed after she took a step backwards. They were still in touching distance, but still had personal space.

The room looked the same the same as it did the last time they had come. "What are you sorry about?" Scorpius said back to her, stepping closer. They were then touching. Rose did not back up.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you. But before you say anything, I just want you to know that I had a good reason."

"What was that?"

Rose took a deep breath any said, "Al thought that we were going out, and I couldn't ruin yours or my reputation because of that."

Scorpius took a step back. "Why would he think that?"

"I think he was spying on us that night when we came in here."

"It not like we did anything. It was just a library. Didn't you tell him that? After all, you did promise that you would elaborate."

"Well, he didn't know that it was just a library. To him, it probably looked really bad. We did, after all, stay there the entire night."

"But we aren't going out," Scorpius insisted.

"I know that. That's what I told him."

"For Merlin's sake, you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Rose whispered, and took a step closer to him. "I did hate you, but that was before we really met. Before, I just thought that you were bad like your dad, but you're not. You are different. When you were mean to me, I felt like you didn't mean it."

Scorpius looked shocked with her outburst. Slowly, trembling, he took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "When I first saw you this year, a million thoughts went through my head. But not bad thoughts. More like," Scorpius paused, searching for the right word, "like dirty thoughts. All this year, you war practically all I think about."

It was Rose's turn to look shocked. She had thought that she had just imagined that he was interested in her.

"Do you like me?" Scorpius asked.

Rose could barely nod before Scorpius leaned in.


	10. NYTLS Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When his lips touched Rose's, he couldn't even describe it. It felt like sunshine, Christmas, and sweets all mixed up into one. It seemed like Rose was his own personal love potion. But Scorpius couldn't think of anything better to describe her as. One thought was in his mind and it was overpowering all the rest.

Rose liked him.

Rose, freaking, Weasley liked him, Scorpius Malfoy. She didn't care about his last name. She didn't care about what his parents had done to hers. She didn't care about what other people would think. She didn't seem to care about any of those things.

Then, Rose pulled way. She was shaking her head fast and was saying, "No, no, no. I can't do this. What will everyone say? What will my family say? What will they think of me?" Dropping his hand, she stormed off and headed to the door.

Scorpius was shocked. How could she say these things? He thought that she liked him. "We kissed, and the first thing you think of is your family? I can't believe you, Rose. And to think that I actually liked you," Scorpius said to Rose's back. "You are just a conceited little bitch. All you care about is what other people think. I'm sorry that I ever liked you."

Rose slowly stopped walking and turned around. "Well," she said, her eyes looking like a hail storm, "at least I care about my family. At least I can be proud for what they did in the war. At least my family can take pride in my accomplishments. Unlike you. How can you like with yourself after what your father, grandfather, and every one you associate with did to innocent people. You should be disgusted with yourself." By this time, Rose was so close to Scorpius' face that she could almost touch him.

"Didn't you just tell me that I was different than my family? Didn't you just tell me that I wasn't anything like my dad?" Scorpius responded, getting mad. Then, not knowing what he was doing, he said, "You think that I came from a bad family? Look at yourself! Your father's a blood-traitor and your mother's a mudblood!"

Rose gasped. Even angrier now, she said, "Well, at least they fought for the right side! At least they didn't try to kill everyone in my family on many occasions! At least they weren't Death Eaters!" Rose shouted.

Scorpius' mind was now racing. She had said that he was just like his father, the Death Eater. It wasn't like his father wanted to be a Death Eater. His father, Scorpius' grandfather, forced him into it. That was why his father was the man he was today.

Cold-hearted.

Mean.

Greedy.

Selfish.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. He was about to hex her, but something stopped him. Looking at Rose, he could see all the stress that she had on her shoulders for the past few weeks. He put his wand back in his pocket and collapsed on a nearby chair. Rose went and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry," she said plainly. "I was mad and said stuff that I shouldn't have. I didn't mean any of it. Just like you."

Scorpius thought over what he said then. He then said after a long moment, "I'm sorry about what I said at the end. But I really meant what I said at the beginning. How could we kiss and all you are thinking about is your family and how angry they are going to be. When was the last time you did something that would make yourself happy, rather than your family? And if they are really as caring as you say they are, I'm sure that they would forgive you."

Rose was quiet for a minute. Scorpius was afraid. She was either going to agree with him or not. If she didn't, she would either walk out or hex him. He hoped for her to agree with him, but the day was already not going in his favor.

After what seemed like eternity, Rose got up and walked over to Scorpius. In his left ear, she whispered, "Your right."

Then, she started kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

**[-**-]**

When Rose woke up the next morning on a chair, she had no clue where she was. Then, looking around, her memories came flooding back. Their first kiss. The fight. The absolutely amazing snogging that went on after. She looked beside her. There, Scorpius laid asleep across the couch. Rose slowly got up off of her chair and walked over to him. Gently, she nudged him and said, "Scorpius, you have to wake up now."

Scorpius awoke with a jerk. "Where am I," he asked, looking bewildered.

"We are in the Room of Requirement."

"Oh." He was silent for a moment. "Do you, um, remember, um, anything from, um, last night?"

"Yes."

"Do you regret it?"

Rose looked at him. "No." Then, almost as if it was an afterthought, she asked, "Do you?"

Scorpius said, "How could I? Before last night, you were all I ever thought about the last few months."

Rose bit her lip. She really did like Scorpius, but she was afraid of what her family would say. More importantly, what her parents would say. Namely, one parent. Her dad. Rose knew that her father had gone to school with Scorpius' father and hated him. He probably hated Scorpius as well. How could she ever tell her father that she liked a Malfoy?

"Rose? Are you there? I think you spaced out again."

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about..."

"Your family," Scorpius finished for her.

Rose nodded. "It's just that, I want to be with you. But my family, namely, my dad, would kill you if you did anything to me. I don't want you to get hurt, but I want to be with you."

Scorpius was silent for a moment. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. Rose, too, was thinking. What if he was too scared to date her? Maybe he didn't care about her that much, so he wouldn't think twice about dumping her.

Finally, Scorpius looked like he had a plan. Scorpius said, "We don't have to tell them."

Rose gasped. She had always told her family everything. Not telling them about her relationship with seemed scandalous. Still, she wanted to be with him so badly.

She could tell that Scorpius could see that she was hesitating. He then said, "If you don't want to hide anything from them, everything that happened in this room can stay in this room."

"Are you kidding me?" Rose asked, shaking her head and making up her mind. "Of course I want to date you."

They both smiled and walked to the door.

"And we are telling no one about this?" Rose asked hesitantly. She knew that the right thing to do would be to tell her family, but they just wouldn't accept it. Scorpius had to stay her secret for the time being.

"For now," Scorpius replied with a sly grin. The same grin that had once tormented her. Now that grin brought her joy.

Rose smiled again and walked out the door with Scorpius hand in hers.

**[-**-]**

Rose sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat her lunch in the Great Hall. Next to her sat Lily, Molly, and Lucy. Lily was bouncing with joy, and as soon as Rose sat down, she said, "Guess what? Al just posted the results for the Quidditch team. It took him a lot longer to make a decision this year than last. And oh my Merlin, I made the Quidditch team! I'm the new Chaser!"

Rose could see that her cousin was bursting with pride. She knew that it was Lily's dream to make the team again. "Congratulations. I knew that Al would let you back on the team."

"Well, everyone else that tried out for Chaser were complete rubbish. I also threatened him with a letter to Mum and Dad. After that, he let me on the team with no problem."

"I watched Lily at try-outs last night," Molly added. "She was, by far, the best. Maybe this year we will win the cup again."

"Let's hope," Lily responded. "But I'm not making any promises. After all, it's not just me on the team."

"So, who else is on the team?" Rose asked, pretending to be interested. Though she loved playing Quidditch, talking about it was a whole different story. Her cousins could spend the whole afternoon talking strategies while Rose would be content to read a book.

Another reason was Scorpius. He was sitting at the table next to her. How could she concentrate with Scorpius at the table next to her? That was too much for God to ask anyone to do.

"Well, Al is the Seeker again. Olivia Wood, Anne Macy, and I are Chasers. Lorcan and Louis are Beaters, while Lucy," Lily said smiling at her cousin, "is the new Keeper."

"Wow, Lucy," Rose said, again pretending to be interesting. "I didn't even know that you were interesting in Quidditch. And you said that Louis also made the team? I have to wish him luck as well."

The girls were quiet for a moment. They were too busy inhaling the delicious breakfast that the house elves had made. Finally, Rose broke the silence by asking Lucy when the first game was.

"It's this weekend already! I don't know why Al had the tryouts so late. All the other teams have already been practicing for weeks now. It also didn't help that he didn't make his decision of who was on the team until this morning" Rose shuddered at the memory of why Al held the tryouts late. "His excuse was that he was busy with something."

"He was busy with something," Rose muttered under her breath.

"With what?" Molly asked, overhearing what Rose said.

"Nothing," Rose quickly said.

An awkward silence fell over the table again. During this time, Rose was thinking about Scorpius. It felt so weird not being able to go to her cousins for advice. Rose didn't know what or who to turn to.

"I've decided to ask someone to Hogsmeade. It's this coming weekend, you know," Lily announced. All of her cousins that were there stared at her with surprised look written all over their faces. Rose, too, looked surprised. She didn't know that her uncle Harry wouldn't approve of that. She didn't know that her Uncle Harry wouldn't approve of that. The conversation was also very sudden.

"Who are you going to ask?" Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"Promise not to tell any of the boys? They would tell my dad, and he doesn't approve of dating until at least sixth year," Lily pleaded.

Rose looked at Molly and Lucy and they all nodded.

"And promise not to over react? He not the typical guy I would ask out."

"Yes Lily, we promise," Molly said impatiently. "Who are you going to ask?"

Lily looked at them. Then, in a low voice, she said, "Scorpius Malfoy."


	11. NYTLS Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Molly asked with glee. "But isn't he a little old for you? Besides, why would a guy like him want to go out with you?"

Rose didn't say anything. She was in shock. Why would her cousin go after her boyfriend? They were supposed to be family. Some family Lily was. Lily wasn't even that pretty. And no boy would ever date her because of her family. James and Al wouldn't like that at ll. James would probably come back to Hogwarts just to punch Scorpius in the gut. Al would do the same. Hell, Rose would do the same if Lily asked Scorpius out. He was hers and no one else's.

But, then again, Lily didn't know that Scorpius and she were dating. They were keeping it a secret. Besides, she didn't want Lily to go out with a guy like him. He was bad news. Her delicious bad news. A guy like Scorpius would just break her heart. Rose didn't want to see her cousin's heart get broken.

"Rose? You look a little pale. Are you feeling all right?" Lily asked, looking concerned.

Rose tried to gain back her composer. She couldn't spill her secret to her cousins like this. "It's not that I don't like him, because I do," Rose started but, realizing what she said, she stumbled back to what she was saying. "I mean, um, I like him as a, um, friend. It's just that, um, I don't see you two as a couple. I don't want to see you get hurt. I've seen what he has done to girls. I don't want you to be another one. To him, you will just be the famous Harry Potter's daughter or another notch on his bedpost."

"Don't you think I know the risks? Scorpius Malfoy is a player, but I really do like him. I'm going after him. For all I know, you could be saying that because you like him. I don't know what goes on in your bedroom. How do I know that you haven't done it with him? You have had all the chances."

That was Rose's final straw. She could not just sit back a let her cousin accuse her of that.

"Lily Potter, how dare you!" Rose shouted, standing up. Most people in the Great Hall stared at their table. Rose sat back down. She didn't want people to know what their conversation was about.

"That's what this is about," Lily said, not bothering to keep her voice down. Now everyone was staring. It wasn't every day Lily would get mad at someone. She was the cool-headed Potter.

"You slept with Scorpius. That's why you don't want me to go out with him. You want to keep him to yourself." Now, all the conversation in the Great Hall stopped. They all turned back to Lily to see who she was talking to.

Rose's face turned bright red. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scorpius looking shocked. Then, she turned and raced out the Great Hall.

**[-**-]**

As soon as Scorpius heard Lily Potter say his name, he knew that something was happening.

"You slept with Scorpius. That's why you don't want me to go out with him. You want to keep him to yourself."

Scorpius' head jerked up. Who was she talking to? After all, he had slept with many girls before. He saw Rose, standing up, turning bright red. She glanced at him and left the Great Hall.

Then, the truth hit him. Lily wanted to ask him out, so she told Rose. Since Rose was secretly dating him, she told Lily not to. So Lily thought that there was something going on between them. Oh, she had no idea.

"Mate, can you believe this?" Lysander asked, bringing Scorpius back to reality.

"Believe what?" He asked dumbly.

"That that Potter girl thought that that Weasley girl had slept with you. As if. You would never be in the same room with her if it wasn't for your Head duties. And besides, you would never lower yourself to sleeping with a girl like her."

Scorpius went silent. Lysander noticed that Scorpius didn't say anything back.

"Wait, did you sleep with that Weasley?"

"What? No way. I have never of will ever sleep with her."

This statement seemed too pleased Lysander and everyone listening in on the conversation. Scorpius felt sick. He didn't like lying to his friends, but it was to protect Rose. Rose meant everything to him now. She had changed him for the better. Without her, Scorpius would have been the same as he was a year ago. He needed to go find her without causing a problem.

"I have to go. See you in class, Lysander," Scorpius said. He then left the Great Hall to go and find Rose.

Scorpius looked in all of the empty classrooms, but he couldn't find Rose. Then, he heard sniffling coming from a broom closet. Slowly, taking his time, Scorpius opened the door. In it, he found Rose. Her eyed were red from crying, and there were tear stains on her cheeks. He closed that door behind him as he walked in.

"Hey," Scorpius said.

Rose looked up. She apparently had not heard him come in. "Wh-Wh-Wh-at are you doing here?"

"I came after you. I was looking everywhere for you, but I couldn't find you."

"Well, you found me," Rose said weakly.

"What's the matter?"

"What's that matter?" Rose repeated, picking up her head. "You know what the matter is."

"All I know is that Lily accused you of sleeping with you. After that, I have no idea."

"First. Lily, one of my favorite cousins, announces to us that she is going to ask you out. I knew that she really liked you, but that you would say no to her. I then told her that she shouldn't ask you out. She blew up at me and accused me of sleeping with you." Rose had to stop there because she was overcome by a fresh wave of tears. Scorpius sat down and let her cry on his shoulder.

Then she continued. "She started shouting at me, so now the whole school will believe her. They will all believe that I slept with you. It doesn't help that I ran out of the Great hall with tears on my face. Everyone is going to believe her and not me."

Scorpius was silent for a minute. Rose kept crying for what seemed like hours. When she started to gain her composer back, he said, "You could make the rumors true."

Rose looked at him and then busted into laughter. Tears of laughter were now rolling down her cheeks like rain. It was a while before she stopped.

When she finally stopped, she responded to his comment. "That's why I like you so much. You always know how to make a girl feel better. You always know how to turn a sad situation around and make it funny."

They sat there, in the broom closet, skipping all their classes talking. Scorpius was amazed that they didn't run out of things to talk about. Usually, with the other girls that he had been with, they ran out of things to talk about within the first five minutes. With Rose, talking just seemed natural.

Later, in the distance, they heard bells chiming the time. Counting, Scorpius realized that it was eleven o'clock. He got up and offered a hand to Rose.

"We better go. We have to patrol the dungeons tonight. Also, we don't want the prefects to find us in here. That would raise awkward questions." Rose took his hand and pulled herself up. Then, she kissed him on the lips.

"Let's go," she agreed. They silently went out the door and out into the corridor. Scorpius thought that he saw a flash of white light, but he was too busy thinking about Rose.

If his mind hadn't been preoccupied, he might have turned around. He would have seen a slim figure with a camera around their neck quickly dash away. The same figure that had been watching them for many weeks with that same camera. But, neither Scorpius nor Rose turned around. They were both to busy staring at each other in the moonlight.


	12. NYTLS Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

"Lily, I need to talk to you," Al said, trying to keep his voice even. They were in the middle of the common room and didn't want to make a scene. That is just what his family needed right now. His sister, Lily, flounced over to him.

"Yes, my dear brother that loves me and that I will always love?"

Al glared at her and pulled her out the portrait. In the corridor, Al made sure that they were alone. Then, angrily, he turned around to face her. "Don't try to get out of trouble. I've heard all about what you said to Rose in the Great Hall. Not that I couldn't, seeing that what you said was the most important gossip all day. Anyways, what you did to Rose was totally unacceptable. Do you even care about how much you damaged her reputation? You know that she would never sleep with Scorpius. You should be ashamed of yourself." Al was glaring at her so much, that he was surprised that she stood her ground.

"I didn't ruin her reputation. She already has."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she has. I accused her of something, but she didn't tell me that I was lying. The way she ran out of the Great Hall wasn't good either. She was crying, Al. If she wasn't guilty, why would she cry? She is just mad at me for telling the whole school."

Al looked shocked. Slowly, he started to nod his head. "It all makes sense now. Rose and Scorpius weren't in any of their classes today. I would bet you anything that they were together."

"Of course they were together. But now I fell really bad," Lily said, her head dropping a little." "I was just mad when I shouted that. I thought it was a lie, but it's not. We can't ruin Rose's reputation."

"Hold on," Al responded, holding up his hand. "There is no we. This is all your fault."

"Please help me. All you have to do is say that she didn't sleep with him. That's all."

Al thought it over in his head. "Oh, all right. But if this gets out of hand, it's all your fault."

"I know. Come on," Lily commented, waving her hand in the direction of the common room. "Let's go run damaged control."

Together, Al and Lily walked into the common room. Al started to walk forward, but Lily stopped him. Whispering, she said "You take this said and I'll take this side. Just go around and say that it wasn't true. I don't care if you blame me or anything, but just make sure that they believe you."

"Fine, Lily. Let's go." Al made his way to his roommates. "Hey guys. Can I sit here?"

They looked up at him. Pete Lion, Albert Heart, and Hank Longbottom moved over to let him sit next to him. "What's up mate? We were just talking about your cousin and Scorpius Malfoy. I can't believe that she would sleep with him."

"She didn't," Al insisted. "Lily was just really mad and shouted the first thing that came to her mind. It's all a lie."

Pete just looked skeptical. "Are you sure? Because she did run out of the Great Hall with tears on her face. I don't know what says guilty better than that."

"Trust me, mates. Rose did not sleep with that lowlife Malfoy. She had higher standards than that. You all know her parents. They would kill her if she did that, which she did not. Besides, Rose is the perfect child," Al replied.

"I, for one, don't believe it," Hank said. "I practically grew up with Rose. She is like my sister. And Malfoy has never given her the time of day. There is no way she would have slept with him."

"Thanks Hank. I knew that I could count on you," Al said. "If you could try and convince these guys that, which would be great. I have to try and convince to everyone here that Rose didn't sleep with Malfoy."

"That's fine, Al. I hope that it doesn't take that long. You do have a Quidditch game tomorrow."

"Hopefully it doesn't' take that long. See you later Hank." With that, Al left to go and try to convince people the truth about Rose.

**[-**-]**

While Al and Lily were going about denying that Rose slept with Scorpius, Rose was falling in love with him even more. The big blowout in the Great Hall as Rose called it had happened on Monday and it was now that Friday. Every day, the looks that she was getting grew less and less. Al and Lily were doing a good job at telling people off. Rose, on the other hand, was just happy that her cousins were staying away from her and not butting into her business. This gave her move time to spend with Scorpius.

Just last night, he had a surprise dinner waiting for her when they were supposed to be doing rounds. At first she had been reluctant, but finally agreed to eat. It had been chicken dumplings, her absolute favorite meal. It was a wonder she held her ground as long as she did. She surprised herself at that as well. That had been one of her favorite nights that she spent with Scorpius ever. No, that had been one of her favorite nights ever. Period.

Actually, all of her nights that she spent with Scorpius were her favorite. It's not like they were doing anything they shouldn't had been doing, but still. He always had her back in her dormitory by twelve o'clock by the latest. She never stayed the night with him anywhere. He never pressured her into doing something she was uncomfortable with. He acted like the perfect gentleman. But just being with Scorpius made her day better.

"Scorpius, we should go. It's almost twelve," Rose said that night. In the dim light of the broom closet, Rose could just make out the outline of her watch. The big hand was almost at the number twelve. "It's Quidditch tomorrow. I have to be up early to cheer my family on."

Scorpius, somewhat reluctantly, pulled his lips away from her neck. Rose, looking down, could see from the faint light that there was a gigantic love mark on her neck.

"Scorpius! Did you have to give me this," she exclaimed, pointing to her neck, "tonight, of all nights? You couldn't have waited to tomorrow?" She was kind of annoyed. She did, after all, have to go to the Quidditch game the next morning. That required her to sit with her cousins and they were known for asking personal questions.

"Sorry, love," Scorpius replied, his face still close to her head. Rose could feel the heat of his breath in her hair. "It won't happen again. I promise."

"It better not. How would you like to explain that to my family? Make-up will only cover so much of this."

"Rose, are you a witch or not? You can use magic to cover it," Scorpius said, insisting that he was right. Rose just shook her head. How daft could boys be sometimes?

"Don't you pay attention in any classes?" she asked looking at him.

"Of course I do. Now the details are a little fussy, but I have been doing my homework more often now. My teachers are most impressed with my sudden high scores, thanks to your tutoring."

Rose stepped away from him. "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere. Professor Wolf just taught us this." Professor Wolf was the Head of Gryffindor as well as the Charms teacher. She was hard-cored, but was able to teach them all they needed to know.

"And what was that, my love?" Scorpius asked.

"She said that you could never completely cover an infliction made on you. You can make it blend in with your skin, but it can never completely disappear," Rose commented, again leaning down to put her head and Scorpius' lap.

Looking up, Rose could see Scorpius grinning softly. Even though the light coming from their wands was dim, Rose would be able to tell if Scorpius was smiling in a pitch-dark room. That's how close she felt that she was to him.

"Shouldn't we go to our rooms? We don't want to be late getting up in the morning. With the big Quidditch game and all, I wouldn't want you missing that on account of me," Scorpius said, gently raising Rose's head off this lap. Standing up, he offered her his hand. Rose took it and laced her fingers in his.

Together, they sauntered out of the broom closet.

Then, there was a quick, white flash at the end of the corridor. Both Rose and Scorpius saw it. This time, Rose was sure she was not imagining it. At a look at each other, they raced down the corridor in the direction of the flash. When they got to the end, however, it was empty.

"Well, that was useless," Scorpius murmured. "But you saw that flash of light too, right? I'm not going crazy, am I?"

"Yes, love. I saw that too. I've been seeing them since the beginning of the year. What do you think it is?" Rose asked, slightly worried. They were, after all, at a school of magic. Those flashes could be anything. But at least now she knew that she wasn't the only one seeing them.

"I don't know," Scorpius replied, his head downcast. Rose felt sorry for him. She knew that he felt that he should be the one to know everything. She put her arm around his shoulder.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she said, "Well, let's not worry about it now. I doubt it's anything important."

"All right. I'm probably just over reacting. Let's go back to our rooms and sleep. After all," Scorpius nestled his nose onto her neck, "there is a Quidditch game tomorrow."

**[-**-]**

"Hello and welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year. In case you have been living under a rock for the last week, it's between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

Rose looked up at where the commentator was sitting. As usual, it was Justin Jordon, the prefect. His dad had commentated when he had been here at school, and Justin had wanted to keep the legacy alive. He had started commentated when he was a fourth. Rose thought that he was somewhat biased, as he was in Gryffindor. But, then again, the Gryffindor team was the top team.

"And look, there is the Gryffindor team with their Captain Al Potter! He must really like his family because Lily, his sister, and Louis and Lucy, his cousins, are all on the team. Those are the only new additions to the team this year. Let's hope that they are up to the playing level. Hopefully the Ravenclaw team has brought their game today because it looks like it's going to be rough.

When the game started, Rose couldn't help her eyes wander. As much as she liked Quidditch, she could watch her cousins play any old day. Her eyes fell upon Scorpius, who was looking at Rose at the exact same time. Rose blushed and turned her head away. She needed to concentrate on the game.

She knew that Al would want to give her a play-by-play story about what happened. She also knew that she would have to remind him what happened. Rose felt like she needed to do this. Thanks to Al, almost all the comments and stares about her and Scorpius had stopped, so she had to pay attention for his sake.

"And look! Al Potter had caught the snitch. That may have been one of the fastest Quidditch games ever played at Hogwarts, beside when his father was here. And look at him celebrate!"

Rose wiped her head around to look at her cousin. Sure enough, Al was doing some stupid stunt on his broom. "Al, you are going to kill yourself. Not even your dad would do that, and you know how adventurous he is." Al didn't seem to be listening.

Rolling her eyes, her gaze fell upon Scorpius once more. He however, was not celebrating. It seemed that no matter how much he loved Rose, he was not supporting Gryffindor. He was too much of a Slytherin, Rose thought. Scorpius then looked up and saw Rose staring at him. He gave her a half smiled. She smiled back fully. Then, she left for the party in the Gryffindor common room.


	13. NYTLS Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Rose got there, the party was in full swing. On the left side off the room, the table was covered in so much food that she was surprised the table didn't break. Someone must have gotten a hold of some firewhiskey because about the table, the alcohol was floating above the table. Someone, well someone being good at Charms, must have put them in a spell to make them float. The right side was cleared of all its furniture and was turned into a dance floor. All the kids were already on it, doing their best move. The girls were grinding their boyfriends, and the boys were standing there letting it happen.

Rose was not much of a partier, but she had to come. Al would kill her if she wasn't there to hear him talk. As Rose sat down, she took another look around her. She was not surprised to find Al with a gaggle of giggling girls surrounding him at the other couch. Lily, on the other hand, was talking to Lucy and Molly just off the dance floor and all were swaying to the music. Louis, Hank and Lorcan were talking and flirting with Olivia and Anne, the other Gryffindor Chasers on the team.

Rose could also see the normal party people in the middle of the dance floor, partying their hearts out. The only regular party person that wasn't there was Lizzy Brown and her best friend Megan Billsword, but that wasn't surprising. After all, she was the biggest slut in their year. She had probably already gotten drunk and have gone up to the dorms with some poor, unsuspecting boy. Rose felt sorry for whoever that was.

After partying for hours, Rose was ready to go. Her head was pounding from the music. Though most of the kids had only had a few drinks, some kids were as drunk as they could be. After saying goodbye, Rose started to walk out the door. Suddenly, a loud noise came from the center of the room. Rose turned to see what was going on. She expected to see some drunk girl trying to fly or something that people did when they were drunk. However, that was not what she saw.

Instead, she saw Lizzy Brown standing in the middle of the room on top of a turn-over chair with a used firecracker in her hand.

"Listen up, everyone," she shouted, but there was no need to. Every single person in the room, drunk or not, was looking at her. "My mother just sent me a copy of The Daily Prophet that will come out tomorrow. After I read this, I realized that everyone here should deserve a chance to find out about this ahead of time. So, I took it upon myself to copy it so you could all read it. After all, it does have a very interesting story in it." With that, Lizzy flicked her wand and the copies of the newspaper were scattered throughout the room.

Rose went to grab to closest one to her. She looked on the front page. On it was the title, _"A Weasley and a Malfoy?"_ and a giant picture of her and Scorpius were also there. The picture was of them coming out of a doorway with a big huge love mark on her neck. Rose ran out the door without a backwards glance.

**[-**-]**

When Al saw the newspaper, he couldn't believe what he was seeing at first. He thought the picture was fake, but it had to be real. No one, not even someone that was the best in the business, could fake a moving picture that looked so real.

Then, Al's mind jumped to the conclusion that it wasn't Scorpius and Rose. But, upon looking closer at the picture, he could tell that it was them. He could see Rose's one-of-a-kind watch on her wrist. The truth finally hit him. "They're dating," he whispered to himself. Lily, who was standing right next to him, heard what Al had said.

Lily, who was standing right next to him, heard what Al had said. "And to think, I have been telling people that she didn't sleep with him. Hell, they probably did more than just sleep together. Think of all those nights that she wasn't here," Lily exclaimed, mad that she had gotten fooled by her older cousin.

"Lily!" Al exclaimed, shocked at what his sister had said. "How do you even now about those kinds of things? Because you sure didn't find them out from James and me."

Lily just shrugged. "Mom told me about all the things people do when they love each other. Besides, word gets around about..." she paused, searching for the right word. "About different positions you can get in."

Al just looked at his baby sister. "Lily, you are fucking 15 years old. You should not know about those types of things. Mom should have never told you. You don't need to worry about those things now. No one at Hogwarts is going to be doing that."

Lily shrugged again. "You would be surprised. Anyways, back to the subject at hand, we now know that she did actually do it with Scorpius. She was sleeping with Scorpius, so she didn't want me to ask him out!" Lily said, raising her voice at the end.

"Wait," Al stopped her, putting his hands up. Then, in disbelief, he asked, "You were going to ask him out?"

"Yes I was, Albus," Lily replied using a glare that would put her mother to shame. "But that doesn't matter now. We are talking about Rose."

"By the way, where is she?" he asked, looking around the room. He did not remember seeing Rose for a while.

"I bet you anything she is crying in a corner somewhere now that her secret is out," Lily said maliciously.

"Lily, she is your cousin. Just help me look for her."

Both Al and Lily scanned their eyes for any sign of her in the common room, but they couldn't find her. Then Al remembered something. "Didn't she say goodbye just before Lizzy made the announcement? She might have not heard."

"You might be right. Do you think we should look for her? This story isn't going to stay silent for a long time. She would want to hear it from us and not some random stranger."

"Yes, we should find her. It will be better hearing it from us then kids in the Great Hall tomorrow."

Al and Lily made their way down to the door that led out to the corridor. But, before they could reach for the knob, they were blocked with people wearing red and gold. The Gryffindor seemed to have gotten over their shock and were trying to stop them from leaving.

One of them said, "Can you tell me where Rose is. Is she in her room crying or in a broom closet making out with Malfoy?"

Other girls were going on and on about how they always thought that there was something wrong with Rose. About how she finally cracked. They were spreading lies about the entire Weasley/Potter clan now. Lily and Al just shock them off.

"Get out of my face before I hex you," Lily shouted at the mob of people. When the kids weren't moving fast enough, Lily took out her wand. The kids in Gryffindor knew better then to get in the way of Lily Potter. She had a reputation for her Bat-Bogey hex, so they quickly got out of her way.

"Come on, Al," she said quickly, dragging him out the portrait. "We have to go find Rose."

**[-**-]**

Scorpius was in his bedroom when Lysander came knocking. When Scorpius opened the door, Lysander, with an angry look on his face, immediately gave him a newspaper.

"What's this?" he asked before Scorpius even had time to look at the newspaper.

Scorpius looked down and saw a picture of him and Rose coming out of a broom closet with a giant love mark on Rose's neck. Scorpius sat down in shock. Then, he read the story.

_"__It had come to my attention, thanks to some kind students at Hogwarts who wish to remain anonymous, that a Weasley and a Malfoy are currently in a relationship. Now at first, I could hardly believe my eyes either. There was no way they could be dating after what had happened to their family's year ago in the war. But then, I saw the pictures. Once I heard this rumor, I asked my daughter, who is a friend and classmate of both Rose and Scorpius to find if this was true. She has taken these pictures and has presented them to me as proof of this scandalous relationship. I beg you to look at these pictures and respond. As much as none of us would like to say this, I know that in my heart, I do not want someone in that boy's position to date my daughter. As much I don't like it, it looks like Rose and Scorpius Malfoy are dating. Or, at least, meeting secretly in abandon broom closets._

_Taking into consideration who their parents are, it seems unlikely that they would know and support this kind of relationship. However, being the honest and trusting reporter that I am, I would never assume something without proof, so perhaps the families do know about this scandalous behavior. Perhaps they even support it. Perhaps there is something more evil that it lurking in this relationship, like blackmail or even a child. But let's not jump to conclusions. After all, the two families have yet to make their statements on the matter. I will however be speaking to them, so more news on this matter to follow." – Lavender Brown_

There were also some pictures at the bottom of the page underneath the article. The captions said where and when they were taken and what was going on in them.

"So," Lysander said after Scorpius finished the article and put it down in defeat. "You couldn't even tell your best friend about Rose, could you?"

"Sorry mate, but we didn't tell anyone," Scorpius protested, trying to get Lysander to see it in his point of view.

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it. I should have realized earlier this week what was going on when the rumors were spreading about you sleeping with Rose. I was going to ask you about it, but then it dies down. Like everyone else, I believe what the Potters were saying. But it was true. You are sleeping with her."

Scorpius put his hand up to stop his friend. "First of all, I have not slept with Rose Weasley. Any Weasley, for that manner. Second of all, Rose and I are dating. It's not like those cheap relationships I have had before. You should know me by now. You know that I've never slept with anyone before. You know that I'm still a," He paused to drop his voice, "a virgin."

Lysander shook his head. "No, mate. I don't know you anymore. You used to be fun. Now, all you worry about is patrolling and Rose. I knew you getting Head Boy was a bad idea. I don't get why we are even friends anymore. You have changed so much."

"If you don't want to be friends anymore, than leave. We don't have to be. Just remember when you are laying passed out at a bar, that the ones that follow the rules end up on top. Not the trouble makers."

Lysander tried to say something, but he couldn't. Finally, he stormed out of the Head Boy's dorm. Scorpius sat down for a second, wondering what just happened. He then looked at the newspaper that was sitting at his desk.

He remembered Rose.

He knew that she wouldn't be in her room since there was a party in the Gryffindor common room. The article had probably started in their common room, so she might have seen it and stormed out.

He didn't want her out in the open and alone. Nothing good can happen when you are alone. "You tend to make rash decisions when you're alone and not thinking straight. I should know," Scorpius muttered to himself. Not wanting her to be alone, he went out to look for her.


	14. NYTLS Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

She couldn't face anyone. Not her family. Not anyone in the school. And especially not Scorpius. Rose could never forgive herself for getting Scorpius mixed up in all this trouble.

She knew that his father would be furious. Draco had never liked her parents before, and now, he would hate then even more. Hate them for giving birth to her. Hate them for letting Rose steal Scorpius' heart. Her family would have to disown her for bringing shame onto their family. Rose never wanted Scorpius to suffer for something he didn't do.

He father would be furious too. She was supposed to be his little girl. His heart would be broken when he read tomorrows paper. She didn't know if he would be angry at her, sad that she didn't tell him, or a mix of both. Rose didn't know who would be more mad, her dad or Draco. But she knew one thing. Both of her families were in for a wild ride this next day or two.

Scorpius. Rose didn't even think about him. After this, it wouldn't matter what his father would do. Scorpius would have already broken up with her due to embarrassment and shame. If she left right now, it would save everyone a lot of trouble.

Suddenly, she knew what she had to do. She would have to leave Hogwarts. It's not like anyone would miss her. But, the problem was she had nowhere else to stay.

Rose began to think of her older relatives that had houses or flats. Her parent's and any of her aunt's and uncle's houses were out. That is where people expected her to go. She thought of Teddy, but he had Victorie. Though she liked them both, she couldn't stay with them. As much fun as they were, they would tell her parents. They were too good of people not to tell them. All her older cousins didn't have places of their own yet. Well, except for James.

"That's it," Rose muttered to herself as she half ran down the corridor. James was always looking out for her when he was at Hogwarts. Besides, no matter what she did, he would never tell her parents where she was. Now, take it, he didn't like Scorpius that much, but he would do anything Rose said. Rose was pretty sure that she would be safe.

Now, she just needed to get there. Suddenly, Rose remembered that the Head's dorm had a fire that could be used with floo powder. She also remembered that she had some floo powered in her trunk. With that, she raced up to her dorm.

Several times, thought, she had to stop and hide from other students. Though it was late, it seemed like half of the students were out and about in the corridor. After all, there had been a Quidditch game before. Rose prayed that Scorpius would be somewhere else and not in her dorm. She couldn't face him.

When she got to the dorm, she didn't she Scorpius anywhere. Thanking her lucky stars, she ran up to her bedroom. Rose opened her trunk and pulled out the floo powered her mum had given her when she was eleven. Her mum had told her to use it for emergencies only. If this wasn't an emergency, she didn't know what would be.

Rose quickly gathered her things that were thrown around the room and stuffed them in her trunk. Even if James invited her in, Rose would need clothes. Rose also kept the newspaper that she was holding in her hand. James had the right to know why she was showing up at his doorstep in the middle of the night, even if she wanted to keep it a secret for as long as she could.

With her trunk in hand, she stepped into the fireplace. Taking the floo powder, Rose shouted, "1982 Country Street, England." With that, she disappeared from Hogwarts.

Rose arrived at James' flat almost a second later. Cautiously, she stepped out of the fireplace. She could see, even in the dark of night, that James wasn't the neatest person in the world. Magazines were thrown all over the place and half-empty cans of butterbeer were strewn about the room as well. Then, she saw a light coming from the door off of the living room. The door flew open, and out stepped James carrying a wand with light on the end.

"Rose? Is that you?" James asked, bewildered as to why his cousin was standing in his living room. He lowered his wand.

"It's me," Rose responded trying not to let her tears get in the way of her response.

"Not to sound rude or anything," James started, "but why the bloody hell are you in my living room. Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?"

Rose nodded, but couldn't say anything. She was afraid that she would burst into tears. James, however, walked over to her when she didn't respond.

"Rose," he exclaimed. "Were you just crying?"

At that, Rose burst into tears. Sitting down on one of James' messy couches, she gave him the newspaper that she had been holding in her hand.

James took the paper and started to read. His expression turned from concerned to worry to anger. "Rose, is this true?" James asked after he finished the article. Again, Rose could only nod. "Why, when I get my hands on the little git, it is not going to be pretty."

"No James," Rose stated, finding her voice again. "I don't want you to beat him up. This wasn't his fault."

"What are you talking about? Malfoy obviously faked your relationship and had other people take pictures of you. He just wanted to ruin out family's reputation. He sold you to this newspaper. You don't mean anything to him," an angry James said.

"No he didn't, James. Look. It's by Lavender Brown. And it says that she had her daughter take the photos. But Lizzy must have been taking pictures of us before we were dating. Some of these are just rubbish. Like the one of us going into the Room of Requirement. That was nothing—we were just studying, so it turned into a library."

James was silent for a moment, and then he asked, "So you and Malfoy are dating?"

"First of all, his name is Scorpius. And yes, we are dating. It isn't just a cheap relationship. We both care about each other."

"You know that his father..." James trailed off.

"Yes, I know what his father has done. But that's his father, not him. Scorpius is different."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"I just needed a place to stay without anyone realizing where I was. Scorpius and I, well, we will upset some people. Everyone, really. I just can't face that right now. I just need somewhere to collect myself. You won't tell anyone that I'm here, will you?"

James looked at his little cousin's head. "Of course not."

**[-**-]**

Scorpius had spent the entire night searching for Rose, but he still couldn't find her. At first, he looked in the all usual places. The Room of Requirement. The library. The Great Hall. The Owlery. Nothing. He then looked in the classrooms and the broom closets. Again, he found nothing. Rose was in no place to be found. It was about two in the morning when he finally headed back to his dorm.

On his way back, thought, he ran into Rose's cousins, Al and Lily. They stood looking at each other in utter silences. Scorpius began to slowly walk away but not turning his back to them. Even though they were noble prats and all, he bet they wouldn't be against hexing him with his back turned. Also, he knew that they would hex him because there was no doubt that they had seen the article.

But, they kept walking toward him, staring at him. "Listen," Scorpius said, his voice cracking. "I never meant to hurt Rose. We never meant any of this to happen. It just did. And it wasn't some cheap relationship. I truly love her."

It was Lily who spoke up first. "We aren't here to hurt you. We have been looking for Rose all night, but had no luck finding her. Do you know where she is?"

Scorpius could barely shake his head no. He had been terrified that they were going to curse him. "I haven't seen her since the Quidditch game. I've been looking for her all night too."

Al and Lily looked at him in a fierce manner. They seemed to be trying to determine if he was lying or not. Finally, Al spoke up and said, "I believe you." Lily gasped at him, but Al continued talking. "You never meant to hurt her. I can see that in your eyes. You care about her as much as we do. But I have to ask you something. Did you have any part of giving that story to the Prophet? I know that it says that Lizzy Brown was responsible for taking the pictures, but who told her in the first place?"

Scorpius shook his head no again. "You know that I would never do that to hurt Rose. I'm pretty sure that it was just Lizzy."

"A Gryffindor? Lizzy Brown? But she had always seemed so nice," Al thought to himself. Then, out loud, he said, "She is good friends with our parents and would never do that to Rose. She was Rose's bloody roommate for six years."

Scorpius just kept shaking his head no. "Well," he responded, "roommate or not, Lizzy Brown sold us out. She was mad when she found out that I didn't want to be with her this year. When she heard that Rose was Head Girl, she thought that I had slept with her to get Head Boy."

He stopped when he noticed that Al was giving his hard looks. Al wanted to beat the crap out of him for saying that. Scorpius hurried to continue. "I didn't sleep with Rose, just to tell you. But anyways, Lizzy said that I would regret it and I do. Rose is gone and it is my entire fault.

**[-**-]**

Al was still with doubt. Before he was talking to Scorpius, he and Lily went to talk to Lizzy. She had said that her mom told her to take the pictures of her. That she had no idea who actually told the newspaper about his cousin and Scorpius. He had a feeling that Scorpius was telling the truth, but he had to make sure.

He took one step closer to Scorpius. Al could practically see his breath in the dark, cold corridor. "Are you messing with us? 'Cause she told us that someone had giving her mom a tip about you and Rose. She said that her mom asked her to take pictures because of that source."

Scorpius looked at Al and Lily with disbelief. "And you believed her? Do you honestly think that I sold out relationship out? Dating Rose hurts my reputation as much as it hurts hers dating me. But I don't care. I love her."

Al was shocked by his words. He didn't think that Scorpius would admit to him that he loved his cousin. He must really be hurting inside. "Don't worry, Mal—Scorpius," Al said with some distaste in his mouth. He figured with Rose dating that poor kid, he might as well start to use his real name. He still wasn't sure he liked a Malfoy dating Rose. "We will find her. I have already owled her parents."

Al had, even before going out to search for Rose, contacted his aunt and uncle. He didn't want to alarm or worry them, but wanted to tell them the news before they heard it from the Prophet.

Lily then said, "Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if she was with them right now. And don't beat yourself up for what happened. It wasn't your fault. It was Lizzy's."

That remained Al of something. "Now," Al said with hatred in his tone to the two people standing next to him, "if you would excuse me, I have someone to beat up."

Scorpius froze. Al almost laughed, realizing that he thought that he had meant he had to beat up Scorpius. Scorpius then slowly started to back away, holding his hands up. "Hey, look mate," Scorpius said nervously, "I would never hurt Rose. She's my girlfriend for crying out loud. I love her."

Al had to laugh at this one. As if he would beat up Rose's boyfriend, even if it was a Malfoy. Rose would kill him if he did that. And Al like being healthy and breathing, thank you very much. "Don't worry, mate. I'm not beating you up. But remind me to give you the older brother talk later. Hugo is in no shop to do that. I have to go say some very bad choice words to one Lizzy Brown. Then, I have to write to my mum and dad and Rose's parents to let them know what is going on.

Al walked to the end of the corridor before turning back to Scorpius and Lily. "You two should probably get back to bed or keep looking for Rose." With that, he left his sister and Malfoy alone, at two in the morning, in an empty corridor.


	15. NYTLS Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Scorpius noticed that Lily was staring at him with her big eyes. "What?" he inquired.

Lily then looked up at him. She asked, "Are we going to continue searching for Rose? 'Cause if you're not, I still am. She is one of my cousins after all.

"Of course I am going to keep searching for Rose. I won't rest until I know where she is. It's my own bloody fault that she is gone."

"So," Lily said after a pregnant pause. "Do you have any idea where Rose could be?"

"No. I have checked in all of the usual places. And all the unusual places. I haven't got a clue where she is," Scorpius responded.

They were both silent for a moment. Lily was staring into space, looking extremely worried for her cousin. Scorpius hoped that Rose was alright. He hoped that she had calmed down a bit and was able to think straight. Scorpius didn't even want to think about what could happen. The, a sickening feeling came over him.

"You don't think," he started with a small croak in his voice, "that anything bad could have happened to her?"

"I know Rose," plainly stated Lily. "I have never seen her get mad once. I don't think she would get too worked up over this."

"Really?" Scorpius said with disbelief. He was sure that he had seen Rose made about 50 times each day. How her cousin didn't see her was beyond him. "Well, I have seen Rose mad. When she is mad, she doesn't think straight. She doesn't think things through like she usually does. Right now, she could be doing anything."

Glaring at him, Lily defensively said, "Don't say anything bad about my cousin."

"I'm just stating a fact," replied Scorpius, starting to get annoyed by the youngest Potter. He wanted nothing more than to go off on his own and look for Rose. Just standing here with Rose's cousin was doing bother to help cause.

Then, there was a noise down the empty corridor.

Looking down the corridor, Scorpius could make out the shape of an adult. "Crap," he mentally thought to himself. It was just what he needed tonight. Another detention to add to his record.

Lily gasped, as though she just realized that she was out of bed way after hours and it was most likely a teacher. "There's nowhere to hide," Lily said, franticly looking around. Then, she seemed to remember that Scorpius, the Head Boy, was there with her.

She sighed with relief. "It's a good thing I'm with you. Now I won't get a detention."

Scorpius could see that Lily wasn't worried anymore. She thought that he, being the Head Boy, could get her out of trouble.

But, he couldn't.

It wasn't his night to patrol and the teachers knew it. He would still get a detention for being out of bounds. Plus, they were just at a party. Being at a party was worth more detentions than anything else. He should know, after being caught in all different situations in his previously years.

Without thinking, he grabbed Lily. Pushing her against a wall and putting his body up to his, he whispered, "Sorry." Then, he planted his lips on hers.

**[-**-]**

"Lizzy Brown, you get over here this instant!" Al shouted at the top of his lungs when he reached the common room.

The party was still going on, but it was definitely dying down. Most of the house was upstairs sleeping, but a few stranglers were still sitting by the fire. It was mostly fifth and sixth years, but Lizzy was in the middle with her sidekick Megan. It seemed like those were her friends that were from the years below her. Not that they were really friends. Just people she gossiped with.

Lizzy, looking startled at the sudden appearance of one of the Potter brothers, quickly recovered herself. As if she just remembered the conversation that Al and she had earlier, she put a smile on her before annoyed face. Walking over to him, she said, "What?"

Al didn't say anything back.

"What Al," Lizzy asked again, this time getting annoyed.

Again, Al said nothing.

Now Lizzy was noticeably mad. She didn't like being ignored. "Well, if you aren't going to say anything," Lizzy said, starting to turn around and walk back to the fire.

Then, Al pulled her around and punched her in the face.

The people who were watching put their hands over their mouths in shock. They watched in horror as Lizzy fell to the ground. But, none of her so-called friends decided to go help her. They knew better that to get in the middle of a fight with Albus Potter. His dad was, after all, the savoir of the wizarding world and was sure to have taught his son a few tricks.

Al didn't know why he decided to punch her. When he came in here, he was just going to accuse her with words, but them her Weasley, even though he wasn't a Weasley, temper get the best of him.

Al saw that she had a bloody nose and a cut on her cheek was bleeding. He didn't care that he was going to get three week's worth of detention for it. All he wanted to do was make Lizzy's life as miserable as she had made Rose's.

"What the fuck, Al!" Lizzy shouted at the top of her lungs after coming out of shock. "Why the bloody hell did you punch me? What did I ever do to you? You can't punch or hurt a girl!"

Al could hardly look at her without feeling sick. Bending down, he got right up in her face. "You know what you did and how you lied to me about it. You don't deserve to be in Gryffindor." Al then stormed up to his bedroom, leaving Lizzy, bleeding on the floor.

[-**-]

"Hey, Rose. Wake up!" Rose could hear a voice saying. Then, she felt her body being pushed around. "Rose, I know you don't want to, but you have to get up. We need to talk." Rose rolled over to the side the voice was coming from and opened her eyes. She could see James' messy head of black hair leaning over her. For a second, Rose panicked because she didn't know why she was asleep on his couch. Then, she remembered last night. The crying. The newspaper.

"Come on Rose. Get up!" James yelled at her, this time, with a little edge to his voice. Rose sat up.

"What James? What do we need to talk about?"

"I think you should go back to Hogwarts, and no," James put his hands up when he saw that Rose looked put out, "I didn't forget what happened. But even if you don't go to Hogwarts right away, you really should see your parents. Or at least tell them where you are. I bet they are worried sick."

Rose shook her head. "No. Do you understand what I did? I went out with the son of a Death Eater. My dad is going to kill me the next time he sees me."

James shot back by saying, "It's better to come clean right away then to postpone the fight. I know from my own experience."

Looking up at her older cousin, Rose was puzzled. She had no idea what he meant by that. Voicing her thoughts, she asked "What do you mean?"

"Once, when I was about your age," James started, slipping down so that he was sitting on the couch next to Rose, "my friends and I got into a bit of trouble. We were playing truth or dare and one of the girls we were playing with dared us to put dungbombs at the entrance of the library. We, being stupid fifth years, decided to go ahead with it, even though we knew we were going to get caught."

James paused here with a dreamy look in his eyes as if he was remembering his days at Hogwarts. Rose, however, stared at him with disbelief. "That was you?" Rose asked in a tone of surprise. "Professor McGonagall never told us who did that."

"Well, let's just say that she had a very stern talk with us," James responded. "But anyways, the night she was going to send home the letters, I had a detention with her to clean her office. At the end of the night, she had to go to a meeting with another teacher and told me to finish up cleaning her office and then return to my dorm. As I finished, I couldn't help but see a drawer with letters to be sent home to my mum and dad. Without thinking, I took the letter and walked out. I thought that I was doing a good deed because what my parents didn't know couldn't hurt them."

James paused to catch his breath. Rose looked at him with feverous eyes. She wanted to know how the story would turn out. James then continued. "The school year past and when I got home that summer, my parents were proud of me for not pulling any big pranks. I could only nod and smile because I knew that I was lying to them. One day, I couldn't take it anymore and told my father. Let's just say that that was how his office was destroyed. Have you realized that my dad has a really bad temper?" James paused, looking for a response. When he didn't get one, he continued by saying, "That's why you shouldn't wait. Your dad could have gone a long time without knowing about you and Scorpius while the guilt was eating away at you. One day, you would just explode and tell him. Then it would be his turn to explode."

"I still don't get what you are saying," Rose spoke shaking her head. Though James's story was cute, she didn't see how it related to her. She hadn't gotten in trouble. She was only dating the son of the man her father hated the most.

Laughing at her, James said, "Uncle Ron won't be that mad now as he will be in a week. Right now, he can barely process what happened. In a week, he would have had enough time to brood over the matter. Plus, telling him now, your mum can calm him down a little bit. Trust me on this one."

Rose thought for a minute. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew that James was right. A sentence she never thought she would say. Huffing, Rose said, "Alright, fine. I'll go talk to my parents."

James smiled at her. "After you get dress, we'll floo over there."

[-**-]

"Mum? Are you there?" Rose shouted an hour later. She and James had just flooed over to her house. Rose heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She saw her mum rush into the sitting room where she and James were.

"Rose? Is that you?" asked her brilliant mother.

"Yes mum. And James is here too," Rose said, pointing to her favorite cousin's brother

"James! How nice it is to see you," Hermione said to her nephew. "What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked looking around at her daughter and her nephew. "Rose," she said turning to her daughter, "shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

Rose looked down at her shoes to avoid the question. Even looking down, she could help but overhear what James was saying.

"As I took it, last night she saw that newspaper article and came over to my house without permission and stayed the night. I don't think she was thinking straight."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose could see her mum nodding. "Oh," her mum commented. "Now I see what this is about."

Rose could take it anymore and looked up. She saw James standing awkwardly next to her while her mother was standing in front of her with a thoughtful face. "Mum, I'm really sorry. I never meant any of this to happen."

"Rose, sweetie," her mum started, wrapping her arms around Rose's body. "It's not your fault. You can't change who you like. I mean, how else would I be with your dad?" she joked with slight laughter through her comforting tears. Then turning serious, she said, "Don't get me wrong, I love your father. He is the perfect man for me. If you love Scorpius, then you should go for it and not let anyone stop you."

Rose gently squeezed her mum. Then, standing up, she asked, "What about dad. He will hate me for this."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't worry about that. He will come around. You should have seen him when your aunt Ginny announced that she was going to marry Uncle Harry. Your father came close to exploding. I think that his face was about as red as a sunburned tomato."

"Yes, but that's different. Uncle Harry was a good guy," Rose insisted.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"He already knows."

Rose glared at her mother. "How does he know? I haven't told him yet."

"It's in The Daily Prophet," Hermione insisted.

Rose buried her head in her arms and sat down. Groaning, she said, "I forgot. I'm surprised that this house is in one piece. Well, I suppose I should go and talk to him now. Where is he anyways?"

Hermione pushed her daughter away from her arms but still held her close. "He's in his study. Remember, you are his only daughter. You are his little princess, so he won't kill you. He may be mad, but he won't hurt you. He loves you too much. You're his pride and joy. You saw him when you were made the Head Girl. He could barely stop gloating to other children's parents."

Rose tried to smile, but found she couldn't. Turning to James, she said, "Thanks for bring me here. You can go now while the house is still intact. I think in a few minutes it won't be." Then, turning around, Rose walked up the stairs to go into the study. "Or," she quietly to herself, "to go to an early death."


	16. NYTLS Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"What's going on here?" a teacher's voice flooded through the corridor and reached Scorpius and Lily's ears.

Scorpius took his lips off of Lily's.

Surprisingly, she was pleasant to kiss. Her lips were at just the right height for him to reach, and the cherry lip gloss she used just added to the experience. But, hands-down, Rose's kisses were the best. While the kiss that he and Lily shared was good, Rose and he kissing was ten times better. Her lips tasted fantastic- like strawberries and crème.

Lily was breathing hard, as if she had just ran a mile. She stuttered while trying to say, "We were just...um..." And she trailed off, not knowing what else how to get herself out of trouble. Luckily, Scorpius came to her rescue.

"Just snogging in the corridor after curfew," Scorpius said, trying to put on his usually hot head sounding voice that he used with teachers.

"Really, Ms. Potter. I would have expected better from you." Then, the professor turned her wand to him. In the faint light, he could see that it was Professor Wolf, the Charms Professor. "And is this Scorpius Malfoy? Really, Ms. Potter? You could do so much better."

Scorpius felt hurt by this comment. Out of all the boys in his year, he was voted the handsomest one. No other boy even came close. Not even that Albus Potter that the girl loved so much. But, Professor Wolf was, after all, the Head of Gryffindor, so he couldn't blame her for this comment.

"Still," she continued, "I'm afraid I am still going to have to take off points for this. And I am going to have to report this, I am afraid. You both shall serve one detention. That will be sufficient, don't you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Scorpius nodded his head with relief. When he usually got caught by other teachers, he got at least three detentions. "Good," Professor Wolf said after Scorpius nodded. "Now, you two had better get back to your common rooms before someone else finds you." Without further ado, Professor Wolf was gone.

Lily turned to face Scorpius. "What the bloody hell was that for? For one, ewwwww. For two, you are dating my favorite cousin. And for three, ewwwww. What is the matter with you? I thought you said that you loved Rose?"

Scorpius just shrugged his shoulders. He did love Rose. And it wasn't like he was cheating on her. Lily was her younger cousin, and they were out searching for his girlfriend. Scorpius knew that, given the circumstances, Rose would forgive him. So, he really wasn't cheating on her. Indifferently, he said, "It's less detentions if you are caught snogging that being out after curfew at a party."

"Still," Lily protested, "that girlfriend of yours is my cousin. And she know that I used to like you. If she finds out, she will not be very happy with either of us."

"So then she doesn't find out." Scorpius push Lily against a wall gently, not wanting to hurt her. "All that happened tonight was that we got caught trying to look for her. The Professor was nice enough to only give us one detention. Nothing else happened."

"But Rose," Lily insisted, trying to come to terms with the lie.

Scorpius interrupted her. "We should get back to our dorms. Hopefully, Rose will turn up later this morning. That, or we will hear from her."

Before Lily could protest again, Scorpius was out of sight.

Before he could disappear, Lily called out after him. "Don't you dare tell Rose a thing about what happened. If you do, my father is a very powerful man. He could have people hunt you down and kill you faster that you could say _Protego_."

**[-**-]**

"Dad? Can I come in?" Rose asked when she got to the door of the study. Her hands were shaking, but what her mum said to her earlier had made her feel stronger. Then, she heard the noise of papers shifting and a grunt.

"Yes, you can come in," Rose heard her dad say in a somewhat strained voice.

Rose opened the door and saw her father sitting behind his desk with a copy of The Daily Prophet lying in front of him. Standing in the doorway, she could see the tired look upon her father's face. He had been through a lot in the past day and she knew it. Closing the door, Rose went to stand in the middle of the room.

Before she could lose her confidence, she took a big breath and said, "Dad, I know that you are mad at me. And you have every right to be so. I lied to you and that was wrong. I was just scared. And if you want to yell at someone, yell at me, not at Scorpius. He didn't do anything wrong."

During this, Ron sat staring into space, trying to get control of his anger. But when he hears what Rose said about Scorpius, he cracked. "Didn't do anything wrong? That boy got you to lie to your family and friends. He is no better than his father of grandfather."

Rose knew that this would happen. He dad would get so caught up with Scorpius' last name, he would never give him a chance. She needed him to see reason. "Dad, he is different. Scorpius doesn't care about all that kind of stuff. And it was me who wanted to keep our relationship a secret. It was me who didn't want to tell anyone. I was afraid of what you would say," Rose cried out to her father.

"Well, it still would have been nice to know," Ron said as he stood up to face his daughter. He then walked around to the front of his desk and stood right in front of Rose. "It would have been better for you if you had told me about him in the first place. I would have liked to hear it from you rather than my ex-girlfriend and the newspaper."

Rose was now fuming. She was as mad as the mad hatter now. Maybe even madder, but she couldn't tell. "Would it have made a difference? Would it have been easier if I had told you right away? You and I both know that it wasn't when I told you that made you hate Scorpius so much." Rose knew she got him there. There was no way he would have ever been fine with her dating Scorpius.

"Well... we will talk about this later," Ron cried out in defeat. He slumped down in his cream colored chair. Then, sitting up straighter, he said, "After all, I don't think that you have permission to be here. I doubt that Professor McGonagall would give you permission to visit us. You better get to class."

Her dad got up from his chair and walked out of his study. She was left standing alone in the room.

Rose silently started to cry. Even though she knew that this would happen, she was still sad. It seemed like an hour before the tears had stopped falling from her face. Rose wanted to keep crying but her salty tears seemed to have run out. She wished that someone was here to keep her company. Rose couldn't concentrate on anything she was doing. It was like the life in her body had left her, and now she was just an empty shell, not wanting to move on.

She felt hopeless. She felt all that day's anger drain slowly out of her body. She felt like there was nothing to look forward to in her short lived life. She felt absolutely alone.

Then, she realized that she wasn't alone. She still had Scorpius and her other cousin. They would be more forgiving than her dad would be. And Scorpius, oh Scorpius, would hopefully try to see her reasoning. She knew that she would still have to explain why she ran out in the first place, but she could easily do that. And anything else would be just as easy as long as she had Scorpius by her side. Wiping her tears, Rose got up and left the room. She needed to get back to Hogwarts.


	17. NYTLS Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Scorpius was worried. It was Sunday, so he didn't have a class to go to. Instead, he spent the entire morning worrying about Rose. After he had gotten back from searching for her at Hogwarts, he sat down on a couch in his dorm's common room. He had hoped that Rose would show up soon. Sadly, this was not the case. Scorpius had waited hours staring into the empty fireplace.

The only way Rose could have gotten out of Hogwarts unknowingly was by using the floo network from their fireplace. Scorpius had checked on her room and found an empty pouch that had the remains of floo powder in it. That was proof that Rose was actually gone from Hogwarts. It was proof that she had run away. Scorpius had no idea where she went, and, not having any of his own floo powder, couldn't look for her. He also couldn't alert the teachers. If they found out she had run away, she could be stripped of her badge or even be expelled. No, he could only wait and hope that she would turn up soon.

He knew that the world now knew about him and Rose. The Daily Prophet was probably making reprints right now to sell to people everywhere. Scorpius was surprised that he hadn't heard from his family, more particularly his father, yet. He knew that his father would be furious with him. After all, the one tip that his father gave him at the beginning of the year was to not get Rose Weasley into bed. Even though he hadn't, it sure looked like it given his playboy reputation.

Speaking of reputations, Rose's would be ruined. She had worked so hard on maintaining her perfect reputation throughout her time at Hogwarts and now this article would ruin it for her. No one wouldn't be able to searcher name and not find this article. And Scorpius knew that it was somewhat his fault. After all, he could have stopped it weeks ago. If he had just lied to Rose, this whole relationship wouldn't have gone anywhere.

Again, Scorpius wondered where Rose was. It was late afternoon and growing darker any minute. If she didn't turn up within the next hour, then he would have to report her absents to the teachers. Then, when she did finally show up, she would get in major trouble. She would probably get stripped of her Head Girl badge or even worse things. Scorpius didn't want to do this, but he would if it would keep her safe.

Just as he thought this, Scorpius heard pop coming from the fireplace. Scorpius looked hopefully towards it as if to welcome Rose back. He prayed with all his might that it would be Rose.

It wasn't.

Instead, Scorpius saw the dark shadow of his father standing in the fireplace. He quickly stood up to great his father. Wondering why his father was here, on a school night no less, he asked, "Father, not that I don't want to see you, but why the hell are you here?"

Draco looked at his son. "I think you and I both know why I am here."

Scorpius' thoughts immediately turned to the newspaper. He blushed. "Oh, yeah. Rose."

"That's all I get? A _Rose_? Would you care to explain to me why you chose to go after her when I specifically told you not to? I mean, look at where that got you?"

"Dad," Scorpius interrupted, "I really care about her. She isn't just my fuck buddy." Scorpius stopped there, hissing at those words. As if Rose would do that with him. "She is my girlfriend. We both like each other."

Draco looked at his son with disgust written upon his face. "Like a Weasley? What the bloody hell is the matter with you? After all I have done for you, you are just going to throw it all away on a Weasley? I thought I have thought you better than that." Draco was now up in his son's face. Scorpius, though a little frightened by his father, stood his ground. He was going to fight for Rose.

Scorpius was beyond mad. He couldn't believe that his dad was saying these things. He wasn't wasting anything on a Weasley. Hell, he looked Rose. He hadn't told her, but he did. He loved Rose more than he could ever love anyone else. "Dad, I love her. Nothing you can say will stop me."

"Really?" Draco replied with a twisted grin on his face. "What if I saw that I will disinherit you?"

Scorpius caught his dad's bluff. "I wouldn't care. I could always get a job. And besides, I'm your only heir."

"What would you do if Rose would die if you kept her close to you?" Draco asked again.

Scorpius was getting even angrier. All his dad was talking about were things that would never happen. He wouldn't disinherit his only son. Then, where would all the Malfoy money go to? Also, he wouldn't kill Rose. His father wasn't that sick.

"If you kill her, you will get sent to Azkaban."

"What if I say that you will go to Azkaban for murder if you don't stop seeing her?"

"I would...wait. What?" Scorpius yell in outrage having comprehended what his father had said to him. He then realized that his father was being dead serious. "You don't seriously mean that. You wouldn't send your only son the Azkaban."

"Try me," was the only response he got from his father.

Scorpius stared at his dad. Then, something clicked in his brain. "Did you say murder?"

"To right you are son. For murder," Draco replied.

"There would be no evidence," Scorpius cried out trying to wrap his head around this outrageous idea. There would be no way he would kill anyone. That would plant him a cell in Azkaban, and Rose and he couldn't date if he was there.

Draco just waved his hand aside like Scorpius wasn't even there. "I would make sure that there would be enough evidence to frame you and put you behind bars."

Scorpius waited for his father to finish. Then, looking up from the place he was staring at on the ground, he said, "And who would I apparently murder?"

"Well, I am debating between one of Rose's cousins or her aunts and uncles."

Scorpius paled at the thought of Rose's family dying on his account. "You would really kill someone just because I love Rose?"

"It would give me a reason to," Draco replied. "I have had this thought in the back of my head for years now. I have made some friends that would love it if a Weasley or Potter die on my account."

Scorpius mind was whirling now. He had no idea that his father hated the Weasleys and the Potters so much. Draco had convinced everyone that he had turned over a new leaf, but it looked like he hadn't. Though Scorpius didn't want to leave Rose, he couldn't let one of her cousins, aunts, or uncles die. Gulping, he asked, "All I have to do is not date Rose anymore and you won't kill her or her family?"

"Or be friends with her. Also, you can't tell anyone about what I said to you. You know what kind of power I have," Draco threatened with a menacing look in his eyes.

Scorpius knew that his father wasn't bluffing. Draco was serious about killing her family. Scorpius couldn't let an innocent person die for him and Rose.

Looking at his father, he said, "I accept."


	18. NYTLS Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Draco left the room as soon as he came. Scorpius was left alone to sulk in his own sorrow. Looking around, he saw the embers from the fireplace rising up and filling a bit of the air in front of him. Scorpius waved his hand towards them, as if wiping them away would wipe away all the evil things that he would soon have to do. Scorpius stood up from where he was sitting and began to think while pacing.

He had no idea what to say to Rose. After all, not matter what his father said, he still loves her. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do right now, but he couldn't tell her the truth. She or her family would get hurt by his father. Though he had no idea how his father would find out, Scorpius knew that he would. His father had friends in high places.

Also, the press wouldn't stay quiet. The reason why their relationship became public in the first place was because of that wrecked article. No, the press would definitely see them with each other and put two and two together. There was no way they could have a secret relationship. His father would find out one way or another.

His father. Scorpius couldn't believe that his father would say that to him. The bad part was that he knew his father wasn't kidding. He needed to break up with Rose as soon as he saw her. Thinking about it, Scorpius could just imagine what Rose would say to him. After all, their relationship just went public and they hadn't talked about it. Hell, she even ran away so she wouldn't have to face him. She was just as embarrassed of him as she will think he is once he breaks up with her. As much as he didn't want to break up with Rose immediately, he couldn't string her along like that.

Rose was due any minute now Scorpius thought, staring into the fire place. Knowing Rose, she wouldn't want to miss a day of school. Not knowing what else to do, he sat down on the red and gold couch to wait for her to think. He was tired of pacing and wanted to rest his nerves. Besides, he needed to figure out a way to break up with her. Scorpius had never broken up with a girl he actually cared about. He stared into the black fire and got lose in his thoughts.

**[-**-]**

Scorpius must have fallen asleep because the next thing he remembered was waking up to a dark room with the fire slowly dying. "She has to be coming back soon. We have class tomorrow," Scorpius thought to himself. Sure enough, at half past nine, Scorpius heard a pop coming from the fire place. When he looked, he saw Rose standing in front of him.

Looking down, Rose said, "Hi, Scorpius."

It was then that Scorpius remembered that they hadn't seen each other since the Quidditch game two days ago. He didn't know how he survived that long. It seemed like a lifetime. And they still hadn't talked about the newspaper article. Scorpius knew that Rose would assume that the reason for them breaking up was the newspaper article. And he wouldn't tell her otherwise. Even if he did, she wouldn't believe him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rose asked staring at him. "You look a bit pale." she continued and dropped her head again. It looked like she was a bobble head trying to keep her head up.

At least she was still talking to him. She wouldn't be in a few minutes.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," Scorpius lied. "I was looking for you all last night."

Rose blushed. It was then the she looked up to steal a glance at him. Scorpius looked away, unable to make eye contact with her. "I was at my cousin James' house," Rose said. "I stayed overnight and then today, I went to talk to my parents. I assume you know why."

"I saw the article, if that's what you're asking," Scorpius said, trying to seem indifferent. He nodded while the pit in his stomach was getting bigger.

"Anyways," Rose continued, "my dad was mad, but I think that we can persuade. Once he sees how nice you are, he won't be able to refuse."

"I'm breaking up with you," Scorpius said. It had just slipped out. He didn't mean to let her know like that. He mentally hit his head repeatedly against a wall. Meanwhile, Rose was frozen in place.

**[-**-]**

"I'm breaking up with you," Scorpius said. When Rose first heard those words, she couldn't comprehend what he had said. Why in the world would Scorpius break up with her? Days ago, they were fine, but, then again, that was before the article. She raised her head to look at Scorpius. She thought it was a joke. She hoped it was a joke. Scorpius looked dead serious. She froze.

After a few moments, she asked the simplest question. "Why? What did I do wrong?"

Scorpius, in Rose's opinion, looked sick when he heard those words. He responded, "You didn't do anything wrong. It's not you, it's me. I just don't think this relationship is going to work out."

Rose, upon hearing those words, stumbled over to a nearby chair. She could barely think anymore. "Is it about the newspaper?"

"No," Scorpius said quickly. A little too quickly for Rose's liking. It was almost like he was hiding something. "It had nothing to do with the newspaper article. It's... something else."

Rose glared at him. How could Scorpius use those typical break-up lines? "What do you mean, something else? What is this something else?" Rose stood up to face him. Suddenly, Rose wasn't sacred of anything.

Scorpius countered her and stood up with his hands raised. "Nothing that you need to know," a worried a Scorpius said.

"Have you been cheating on me?" Rose demanded, unable to think of another reason.

Scorpius looked shocked by this. "Of course not Rose. How could you even say that?"

But Rose was already too mad to see reason. She was, after all, a Weasley. Her temper was getting the better of her and she didn't care. Scorpius, the boy that she loves, just broke up with her using the most common lines. And he called himself smooth. He was just a little bastard. And of course he had been cheating on her. She just wanted him to say it. "I would like to know why a boy would break up with me. Don't worry about hurting my feelings. You have already broken my heart."

"I'm sorry," Scorpius pleaded, backing up around the couch. Now, the lovely red and gold couch was the only thing dividing Scorpius from a Weasley that was mad. "I never wanted to hurt you in any way."

"Then why have you?" Rose asked.

Scorpius was silent at this. When he opened his mouth again, no words came out. He quickly closes his lips and stared at the floor.

Rose had no idea what his was thinking. Finally, she had enough of it. "Fine. You don't love me anymore. I get it. But next time you break a girl hearts, at least tell her why. And be sure that you know the reason yourself." She didn't want Scorpius to see her break down, so she turned around and headed up the stairs.

When she got to her bedroom, she fell on her bed and started to sob. She was alone. She had no hope. Rose had no idea why Scorpius had broken up with her, but it didn't matter. He did and that's that. No use crying over.

But Rose cried anyways. She thought that Scorpius felt the same way she did. But, maybe, it was all a lie. Maybe, he just wanted to get her into his bed and that's why he pretended to like her. All that mattered was that he didn't like her, and he broke her heart. Rose didn't want to think about it anymore.

She knew that her father wouldn't try to hide his feelings once she told him. He would be overjoyed that his only daughter wasn't dating a Malfoy. He would say that Scorpius was no good, just like his father. Her cousins would try to be sympathetic, but Rose knew that they didn't like Scorpius. No one in her family did. After reading this article, they would probably be ecstatic to find out that she wasn't dating Scorpius anymore. But, Rose didn't want to think about it anymore.

Turning over, Rose cried herself to sleep. She didn't know that up in Scorpius' dorm, he was doing the exact same thing.

**The End**


	19. NYTLS Conclusion

Find out what happens next in the sequel Live Love Die.

E.M. Pride


End file.
